Chasing Cars
by Coriannee
Summary: Lily's best friend, Kaylie Rhodes' experiences from the Marauders era to the end of the series. Sirius&OC Lily&James Remus
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One - Absoultely_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her when she smiles_

--

_The Hogwarts Express_

_August 30th, 1976_

"I'm depressed." a girl, age seventeen, with a curly mass of dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks. Her pale skin flushed slightly from the amazingly chilly late August air. The girl was Kaylie Rhodes.

"And why is that my good friend?" Lily Evans asked as she sat down beside her friend, her dark red hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaylie asked. "This is the last time we'll be on the train, going to Hogwarts!" the girl whined.

"Oh my god, Kaylie, you're right!" a girl with shaggy, sandy hair and icy grey eyes said, a look of amazement on her face. This girl Tahnee Costello.

"I know I'm right, Tahnee!" Kaylie shot back with a smirk.

"But it really is depressing, isn't it?" Lily said, flopping her head onto Kaylie's shoulder.

"Yes, almost too depressing to bear!" Kaylie said sadly.

"Hey, Prongs, check it out! We got some girl on girl action goin' on!" Sirius Black said, busting into the compartment laughing, followed by his two best friends, Remus Lupin and James Potter.

"Classy, Black!" Kaylie said scooting over.

"Yeah, that's me, classy." Sirius laughed, plopping down in the seat opposite Kaylie.

"Hello, Mistress Lily." James said with a huge smile as he sat down between Lily and Kaylie, much to Lily's dismay.

"Potter, why don't you go deflate your head and go find some other poor, innocent girl to hopelessly hit on." Lily said in disgust as he put his large arm around her shoulders.

"Oh come on, Lilsly-kins, you know you love me." James said, smiling down at her.

"I must have missed that lesson on Lily Evans loving a arrogant bastard like yourself. And don't call me Lilsly-kins!" Lily said, shrugging his arm off her shoulders, her anger growing to a dangerous level.

"Me, a bastard? I think not." James snorted.

"How is that possible, for you don't think at all!" Lily shouted. "I have duties to do." she said, standing up abruptly and leaving the compartment.

"James, can I ask you a question?" Tahnee asked, looking up from her magazine.

"I suppose so, yes." James said, nodding.

"Why do you anger and persue her so?" Tahnee sighed.

"Because it's fun!" James said, smiling widely.

"And I have another question." Kailey said, raising her hand slightly. "Do you even like her, or do you just do it because you claim it's fun?"

"You know, I've never really thought about that." James said. "But, I do really like her."

"Then tell her that, instead of pestering and stalking her like you do! If you just sit her down and tell her, without joking around, how you fell about her, she'd probably consider going out with you." Kailey said, matter of factly, leaning up against the wall beside the seat, and biting into an Oreo.

"You really think so?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Tahnee and Kaylie said together.

"Fine then." James said, pausing to stand up. He stood up surprisingly straight, puffed out his chest, balled his handing into fists and placed them on his hips, and said in an extremely deep voice, "I'll do it!" Immediatly after saying so, his chest caved in with laughter and everyone in the compartment joined in.

"James, you have no idea how idiotic you just sounded!" Remus said, his face slightly red with laughter.

"More or less idiotic then when I sang _God Save The Queen_ while drunk?" James asked, his face serious.

"James, my friend, I really don't think you could ever top that one!" Sirius said, still laughing.

"Yeah, you're right." James snorted.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked when she arrived back at the compartment.

"Nothing, just being my usual stupid self, Lily." James said, leaning back in the seat. Lily frowned then shrugged and surprisingly sat back down beside James.

"You called me Lily." Lily said quietly.

Maybe Tahnee and Kaylie's predictions had been right.

Maybe this year, their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, would be the year that Lily Evans would come to terms that she was hopelessly and totally in love with James Potter. And if she didn't do it on her own, it would be up to Tahnee, Kaylie, Sirius, and Remus.

AN -- Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of Ninedays.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two-Hate(I Really Don't Like You)_

_Hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you_

_Now that it's over don't even know what I liked about you_

_I brought you around and you just brought me down_

_Hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you_

--

_Potions Class_

_August 31st, 1976_

The next day, they started classes.

Potions was first and everyone knew that Slughorn assigned partners and they were always of the opposite sex, so that's how the class started.

"Let's see, let's see." Slughorn said, stroking his mustach. "Mr. Peterson and Miss Harris. Mr. Lupin and Miss Costello. Mr. Bone and Miss Tolly. Mr. Higgins and Miss Rhodes." Slughorn paused.

Kaylie looked around the room. The only people that were left were Lily, Sirius, Severus Snape (ICK!), Sidney Kearney, and herself. Oh, and James. But he had just to arrive.

"Mr. Snape and Miss," Slughorn paused in thought.

_Please be Sidney, please be Sidney!_ Lily and Kaylie both thought franticaly.

"Miss Kearney. Mr. Black and Miss Rhodes. And Miss Evans, you shall be partnered with Mr. Potter, if he arrives." Slughorn finished.

_Oh, crap._ Kaylie thought. She would have rather been with James than Black. James had the highed Potions marks in the grade behind Lily, but nobody wanted to be with Black. He didn't take anything in Potions seriously!

"Okay, students, move to a table with your partner, and get started. Today, we have an incredibly simple potion. A salve for dragon bite." Slughorn said, sitting down in the chair behind his desk.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight." Kaylie said, sitting down beside Sirius who had refused to move seats. "This class is very important to me. I will _not_ let you mess it up for me!" she said sternly. Sirius continued to look at her. "What are you staring at?"

"Have I ever told you that you have really pretty eyes?" Sirius asked her.

"Black, please _CONSENTRATE_!" Kaylie said, deperately fighting the urge to shake him senseless.

"Okay, I'm working on it." he said. "I promise." he added with a smile.

"Okay, thank you. Please get the top six ingredients and I'll get the bottom six." Kaylie instructed.

"Got it." Sirius said, surprisingly cooperative.

While Kaylie was at the cabinet, she blushed and smiled at Black's compliment. Had he really meant it, or was he just saying that so she'd stop yelling? Either way, it annoyed the hell out of her. She gathered the ingredients quickly and rushed back to her table.

"Black, you grabbed the wrong ingredients!" Kaylie said, getting more irritated by the second. She avoided looking at him in all his deep-eyed, dark haired glory as much as possible.

"Sorry!" he said in his defence.

"You should be! Is it really that hard to real a lable on something?!"

Sirius started to say something but Kaylie cut him off.

"Never mind, I'll get what we need." Kaylie said, standing up and walking to the other cabinet.

--

Tahnee was rather happy to have Remus Lupin as a Potions partner. He was focused, likeable, and rather adorable in her point of view.

As he walked over to her table with a smile, she shifted in her seat selfconsiously. Why did he have to smile at her like that? she wondered.

"Hello-o." he said cheerfully as he sat down. He sounded tired. Well, more tired than usual. Tahnee did notice how tired he always was.

"Hi." she said, smiling shyly, despite her totally unshy persona.

"Black, please CONCENTRATE!" they could hear Kaylie shout from across the dungeon.

"I feel bad for Kailey." Remus said, raising his eyebrows as he read the list of required ingredients.

"Same here. I just know that Lily is most likely extremely unhappy also." Tahnee sighed, knowing the she was the only one of the three who was actually rather content with their partner.

"How about I go fetch the ingredients, while you set up what we need." Remus suggested and Tahnee nodded in agreement.

--

"Okay, now that we actually have the _needed_ ingredients, let's get started." Kaylie said, chewing on her tounge slightly to control her agrivation.

"Okay. What do I need to do?" Black asked.

"Umm, cut up the igleth root with the knife, put those, the lugaric acid, and the doxy blood in and stir steadily for seven and a half minutes while I cut up all this crap." Kaylie said, consulting her text book.

"Got it, chief!" Black said with a smile.

Kaylie was extremely surprised to see that Black was obeying her and not being his usual obnoxious self. She had to admit that he wasn't as bad alone as he seemed to be when trying to show off infront of James and Remus.

As she cut up the other ingredients absentmindedly, Black interupted her thoughts. "Uh, Kaylie, is it supposed to be this color?"

Kaylie glanced into the cauldron at the muddy brown liquid. "No. Did you put in only half of the doxy blood?" she asked.

His eyes widened, "Was I only supposed to but half in?" he asked.

Kaylie closed her eyes and sighed. "Black."

"I'm sorry! But you didn't exactly tell me how much to put in!" Black said franticaly.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Kaylie said as she whiped her brow.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! And don't worry about it. Everyone knows that Slughorn doesn't start taking grades until the second week of classes. Let's just finish the potion, following the exact instructions and it might turn out halfway decent." Kaylie said, shrugging it off. Almost immediatly, Black sat down in his chair, leaned back on two legs and put his feet up on the table. Kaylie sighed and sat in the chair beside him.

"So tell me something Kaylie. Does Lily Evans really hate James that terribly?" Black asked.

A smile playing on her lips, Kaylie answered, "Actually, no. She doesn't shut up about him! She's usually droning on about all the stupid stuff he does, but you can tell that she's actually in love with him." Kaylie admitted. "And I have a question for you."

"Shoot." he said, looking at her attentively.

"Why are you such a jerk when I'm around you whenever you're with James, but not so much of one when you're alone with me?" Kaylie asked.

"Kay, haven't you figured it out? All guys are like that. Except Remus. He's just weird like that. But I'm sure James is over there, sweet talking Lily right now, only because he's got no one to impress other than her." Black said. Her heart fluttered slightly. He had given her a nickname.

"You know, I'm sure you're right." Kaylie said, looking over at Lily and James who were surprisingly working quietly. "How come you never seem to try in any of your classes?"

"I do, sometimes. But in here, I just don't get it!" he said with a frustrated sigh. 

"What don't you get?" she asked.

"Everything! I don't get why it matters the order you put in the stuff, as long as it gets in there, and why it matters which direction you stir in! And does it really matter if you cut things with a pure silver blade?" Black said, pounding his fist on the table quietly.

"Honestly, I don't know." Kaylie laughed.

--

They're potion was brewing up great and Tahnee was so proud. Potions had never really been her best subject, but Remus was second, maybe third in their class.

"Has it turned a 'milky white' yet?" Remus asked, unburrowing his nose from the textbook.

"How about a milky yellow?" Tahnee asked, looking nerviosly at the liquid in the cauldron.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Book says milky white, we did everything it said, it should be good." Remus sighed, coming to her side to stare at the yellowish liquid.

Holding her breath, Tahnee side glanced at Remus. There was a smiling on his defined lips though he looked tired and pale. He looked over at her and smiled widely.

"You know, even if it doesn't turn out right, it'll be okay." Remus said.

"Yeah, I know." Tahnee sighed, sitting down in her seat. "I've noticed something."

"And what's that?" Remus asked, sitting beside her.

"Why are you not a jerk like Sirius and James? You hang around them enough to be as big of one." Tahnee said, looking over at him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm the moderator of the two. I keep them under control, some what. If I wasn't around, things would be mayhem and hell's child." Remus said, chuckling softly.

"Okay, everyone, potions in the glasses and up to the front." Slughorn said as the bell rang.

--

"I can't believe Slughorn paired me with Potter!" Lily exclaimed as the walked down the corridor toward the Charms classroom.

"I'll think you'll live, Lily. You only have to put up with him for an hour everyday." Kaylie said, getting rather annoyed with the whole 'I hate Potter with a passion' act from Lily.

"You don't even have to deal with him in the Common Room, since you have the private one, Miss Head Girl." Tahnee said.

"But still!" Lily pouted. "Anyway, how'd it go with Black? I heard you yelling at him."

"He's not so bad if he's alone, like most idiots. The only reason he screws around in Potions is because he doesn't get it." Kaylie paused. "And now, I tutoring him."

"What?!" Tahnee and Lily said together, stopping in the corridor.

"Yeah, that's what I said. He was just going on about how much he didn't understand it and I just offered to help. We're meeting in the library tomorrow during free period, right after lunch." Kaylie said, urging her friends to continue walking.

"Should we go along? You know, just to make sure he doesn't rape you?" Tahnee asked, examening her cuticles as they walked into the classroom.

"Why would he do that?" Kaylie asked, sitting down at the table in front of the one Lily and Tahnee sat at.

"Half the school already knows that he's got the hots for you." Lily said, and Kaylie turned around to face her.

"You're making that up!" Kaylie shot at her.

"Fraid she's not." Tahnee said, amused as Kaylie looked utterly shocked. "So, what are you gonna do if he makes a move?"

"Tell him I'm not interested in a relationship at the moment." Kaylie said, trying to remain calm.

"Which we all know is a lie." Lily giggled.

"Shut up, here he comes!" Kaylie said in a sharp whisper.

"Hello Kailey." Sirius said, sitting down right beside her.

Clicking her tounge before facing him, Kaylie smiled and said, "Hello Black."

"It's funny how fate keeps throwing us together, isn't it?"

"Extremely so." Kaylie said with a bored, monotone voice.

Lily, who was extremely amused by this, that at least one of her friends knew what it felt like to be pursued so persistantly (but Sirius wasn't nearlly as bad as Potter), giggled quietly. Tahnee wasn't paying any attention at all because she was looking across the room at Remus Lupin who was sitting with James.

She smiled to herself as Remus laughed at something James had said. He didn't seem to laugh much, but when he did, the sound was glorious to Tahnee.

Tahnee had only noticed Remus' good looks during Fourth Year while in the library, looking up information for a Transfiguration essay and he had been doing the same. They'd really talked for the first time and they'd agreed to study together for the essay. She was proud of her essay, and it was the first 95 she'd ever recieved in Transfiguration. The main thing she loved about Remus was that he was so down to Earth and easy to get along with. She felt extrememly bad that he was sick so often. Every once in a while, she'd go visit him when he was sick in the infirmary.

At that moment, he turned his head and caught her watching him. He smiled and waved. She felt a blush creep up the back of her neck as she smiled and waved back. Jokingly, Remus jerked his head toward James and rolled his eyes. Tahnee giggled and glanced over at Lily and threw Remus a love sick look. He nodded and nodded toward James again.

"Flirt enough?" Lily asked, cutting into her thoughts.

"Shut it." Tahnee snapped and tried to concentrate on listening to Kaylie and Sirius argue.

"Siruis, just shut up about it! The giant squid could not take on the Loch Ness Monster!" Kaylie said for the fifth time.

"Yeah huh!" Siruis sneered immaturely.

"Nessy could eat the giant squid in like, one bite!" Kaylie argued back.

"Yeah, well, I'm not discussing this any more!" Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head.

"Fine!" Kaylie shouted as quietly as possible, doing the same as Siruis.

"Fine!" Sirius whispered sharply, just to prove his point.

"Was that really necessary?" Kaylie asked, turning back to face him.

"For me? Yes." Sirius said, turning to face her. They both scowled at each other.

"God, there's so much sexual tension in the air, I think it's about to rain all over us!" Lily commented under her breath, and Tahnee giggled.

Just then, a rain cloud appeared over her and Tahnee's table and rain spilled all over them.

"Potter!" they both screeched. James' smile vanished, his eyes widened, and he turned his back to them and the cloud thankfully dissapeared.

AN -- Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of Plain White T's.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three - Rooftops&Invitations_

_She just might get you lost_

_And she just might leave you torn_

_But she just might save your soul_

_If she gets you any closer_

--

_The Corridors of Hogwarts_

_September 1st, 1976_

The next day, when Kaylie walked out of the Great Hall after lunch, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Black!" she shouted when he stepped out of the shadows to greet her.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Why'd you wait for me? I said we'd meet _IN_ the _LIBRARY_!" Kaylie said, gritting her teeth.

"Sorry." he said, blushing ever-so slightly.

"Let's just walk." she said, grabbing a handful of his robes to lead the way.

Once they'd reached the library and found a table, Kaylie was angered even more when she realized he hadn't even bothered to bring any of his textbooks.

"Do you just do all this shit to piss me off?" Kaylie whispered fiercly.

"Is it working?" he asked, his expression blank. Kaylie could have slapped him.

"Damn right it's working!" she said as quietly as her anger would allow her.

"Good." Black said, flashing her a small smile.

"Okay, now can we get to work?" she asked, reminding herself that he was just another stupid idiot and not to let him get to her.

--

"Okay, break time." Sirius announced.

"Black, it's only been like, a half an hour." Kaylie said.

"So?" Black shrugged.

"Fine." Kaylie sighed, slamming shut the textbook.

"Kaylie, why don't you like me?" Black asked, bitting his lower lip.

"'Like', in what sense?" Kaylie asked, confused.

"Like as in being able to tolerate one for long periods of time." Black said.

"I'm surprised you know what the word tolerate means." Kaylie laughed.

"I may be arrogant, but I'm not overly stupid." Black said. "Just answer my question." he said with a smile.

"I don't necessarily dislike you, but like you said, you're arrogant." Kaylie pointed out with a smile. "And you and Potter do some of the _stupidest_ stuff!" she paused. "And I don't want to like you."

"And why not?" Black asked with a sly smile.

"Because if I did, I might do something I might not really want to do." Kaylie said, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Like what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Like fall in love with you_, Kaylie thought. Black smiled. Oh god, had she said that out loud?

Then he kissed her.

Kaylie gasped slightly in shock and a chill went down her spine.

She hadn't been kissed very much compared to Tahnee. She'd only had one serious boyfriend in Sixth Year and the relationship had only been mildly physical. She'd only been kissed twice before that, once in Fourth Year and once in Fifth.

But, somehow, kissing Sirius Black was different. She just couldn't describe it, but it just felt natural.

Just as she was about to lose herself in the kiss, she pulled away.

"Um, I better go. I promised Lily I'd meet her at five!" Kaylie said frantically, stuffing her textbooks into her bag and standing up so fast that the chair almost fell over.

"But, it's only one fifteen!" Black said, looking up at her.

"Yeah, but I need three hours and fourty-five minutes to get ready! Bye!" she said, rushing out of the library and leaving him sitting there in awe.

--

Tahnee giggled, clapsing her hand over her mouth to muffle the small sound. She couldn't believe Sirius Black had just been kissing one of her best friends.

She was hiding behind one of the many huge bookcases in the library, peering through the gap between the two shelves that were loaded with books of every size.

"What are you giggling about?" Remus asked, coming up behind her and causing her to jump slightly.

"Hey. Sirius just got dissed by Kaylie!" Tahnee giggled.

"Really?" Remus asked, bending down slightly to watch his friend. "Did he kiss her?"

"Yeah." Tahnee said with a smile.

"I told him not to. But does he ever listen to me? NO!" Remus said with a sigh. "And why are you spying on them?"

"I just wanted to make sure Sirius didn't try to rape her." Tahnee said, glancing at him.

"Yeah, same here." Remus said, smiling widely.

"Good idea." she said.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

Tahnee looked through her gap and realized that he was in fact, gone.

"I'll talk to you later!" Tahnee said and rushed out of the library.

After only five minutes of searching, she found Sirius sulking in the hall.

When she approached him, she slapped him on the arm and hissed, "What the hell was that?"

"Oww!" he howled. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you didn't stop Kaylie!" Tahnee said, slidding down the wall to sit beside him.

"She just would have hexed me." Sirius said, sounding depressed.

"No she wouldn't have!" Tahnee said, but then she thought about it. "Actually, yeah, she probably would."

"Told you." Sirius sighed.

"You could have taken a better approach to the matter. Asking her to get coffee at the Hogsmeade trip next weekend or plan a study date or something rather than kissing her in the library!" Tahnee said, slapping his arm again.

"Would you stop!" he shouted.

"Fine. But next time you see her, apologize. Oh, and don't kiss her again unless it's obvious that she wants you to!" Tahnee advised as she stood up.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sirius said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

--

"Hey, Evans, whatcha doin?" James asked, sitting down beside her in the grass.

"Writing a letter to my parents." she said, not looking up from the parchment.

"Sounds like fun." he said, easily reading over her shoulder the letter.

She sighed and her quill stopped moving. She looked up at him and said, "Could you stop reading over my shoulder!"

James smiled widely and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked sternly.

"Uh, ink." he said and rubbed the spot beside her nose with his thumb. "There you go Miss Evans." he said with a smile.

"Thanks." she said with a hint of a smile.

"Now, did I see my name in there?" he asked when she'd started writing again.

"Actually, yes, you did." Lily said.

Just as James was about to respond, Kaylie came sulking over sniffling and with tear-filled eyes. She dropped her bag beside Lily and plopped down in a huff.

"Hey Rhodes." James said, leaning forward to look past Lily at Kaylie. She just looked up at him sadly. "What happened to you tutoring Padfoot?"

That's when Kaylie lost it.

The tears spilled over and she drew her wand as she stood up.

"Why'd you have to mention that, James?" she said quietly but dangerously.

"Kaylie, what are you doing?" Lily asked, standing up between James and her friend.

"Whoa, Kaylie, calm down." James warned, drawing his wand as well.

"Who are you to tell me to calm down?!" Kaylie asked, her voice rising.

"Kaylie, just calm down, seriously! What happened?" Lily asked, reaching to grab her wand as well.

"Hey, Kaylie!" Sirius cried, running up the hill to where the three stood.

"_Soliarnos_!" Kaylie shouted, turning her wand on him.

_Soliarnos_ was a spell that none of them (except Kaylie) were fimiliar with and they watched Sirius closely to see what would happen.

After only a few seconds, Sirius started to turn a dark shade of red.

"Kaylie, what'd you do to him?" Lily asked, not taking her eyes off of Sirius.

"Yeah, what'd you do to me?" Sirius asked, looking at his palms, which were turning bright red as he spoke.

"I gave him a sun burn that you can't cure by magic and it doesn't heal for three days!" Kaylie said proudly.

"Nice." Lily said, giving her friend a high five.

"Hehe, I'll need to remember that one." James murmered to herself. "Hey, Kaylie, what was that spell again?"

"_Soliarnos_." she said. "Oh, shit!" she said, her hand flying to her mouth. 

When James had spoken to her, she had turned toward him. She also had her wand still out. Now, both James and Sirius both had extremely bad sunburns on every inch of their bodies. And yes, that did mean _EVERY_ inch.

"Well, this really sucks." James said, his smile drooping. Lily and Kaylie both giggled behind their hands.

"I guess I'm sorry doesn't really help any." Kaylie said with a smirk that she couldn't hold back.

"Yeah, it really doesn't." James said, running a hand through his messy hair then winced. "Damn, that hurts!"

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of Dashboard Confessionals.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four - Who Knew_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_'Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better 'cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

--

_Hogsmeade Village_

_November 29th, 1976_

"Well, this is fun." Lily said as they sat at a table in the 3 Broomsticks.

"Well, we did just get here." Kaylie said, looking at herself in the small mirror she kept in her bag.

"Uh, Kaylie, why do you keep checking your hair and make-up?" Tahnee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason." Kaylie said with a quick smile.

"So I'm guessing Sirius changed his name to No Reason." Lily said and Tahnee giggled.

"Yeah, well, maybe he did." Kaylie said, rubbing her lips together.

Just as Kaylie finished talking, there was a cry of "Rosemerta, my darling!"

Kaylie turned around and saw Sirius standing at the bar. She watched as he and Rosemerta exchanged a few words then she smiled and Rosemerta pointed to their table.

"Why, hello Miss Rhodes." Sirius said as he sat down beside her.

"Well, hello Mr. Black." Kaylie said giggling. Lily made false googley eyes across the table at Tahnee jokingly, causing her to snort loudly.

"So, you up for some coffee today, Evans?" James asked Lily. Tahnee and Kaylie watched closely as Lily chewed on the inside of her lower lip as she thought about it.

Over the past few weeks, James had been increasingly nice and hadn't been bugging her at all, that was, unless she bugged him first. She looked into his grey eyes and said, trying to sound nonchalant, "Sure. Don't know why not."

"Excellent." James said with a smile that she returned. Tahnee side glanced at Kaylie and they exchanged thumbs ups and winked.

"And what did you want to do today, Miss Rhodes?" Sirius asked, looking at Kaylie beside him.

"I need to get a few books, and a few ingredients for Potions. Then we could go for a walk." Kaylie said with a smile. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Sirius said and they jumped off their stools and rushed out the door.

"Evans, you ready?" James asked shortly after Sirius and Kaylie departed. Lily nodded and her and James left as well, leaving Remus and Tahnee sitting at the table together.

--

"You know, I think 'Plan Get Remus And Tahnee Alone' was a succes." Sirius said as he and Kaylie walked toward the bookshop.

"Same with 'Plan Get Lily To Get Coffee With James'." Kaylie said. "Seriously, why do you always get to name the plans?"

"I don't know. I just usually shout out an easy and obvious name for the plan and you agree with it!" Sirius shrugged. "Mind if I name one more plan?"

"Fine, and what plan would that be?" Kaylie asked, looking over at him.

"I like to call it, 'Plan Get Kaylie Rhodes To Go Out With Sirius Black'. What do you say?"

For the last two months, Kaylie and Sirius had been together a lot. They were together Potions and Charms (the only classes they sat together in), they sat together in the Great Hall, they studied with one another a lot, and would sit and talk for quite a long time in the common room when they had free time.

Kaylie blushed slightly as she said, "You know, I think I could go for that one."

"Really?" Sirius asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep." Kaylie said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

--

"Well, this is fairly akward." Tahnee laughed as she drummed her short fingernails on the table top.

"Not necessarily akward. Morely ... unexpected." Remus said, laughing along with her. "Well, as long as we're stuck together, what do you feel like doing?"

"I wasn't sure what I wanted to do today, actually." Tahnee admitted, running a hand though her short, shaggy hair.

"I was just planning to walk around today, enjoying the leaves. Wanna join me?" Remus asked.

"Sure." Tahnee said with a smile.

Five minutes later, they walked into a clearing. It was a small circular area which was surrounded completely by trees. The leafs were a dark red or yellow, only a small several of them were a fading green.

"Do you always come here?" Tahnee asked, looking around in sheer amazment.

"Yeah, I mainly just bring a book and wait here until James' and Sirius' stupidity wears off. You're the only person I've ever brought here, actually."

"Well, I'm honored." She said with a wide smile.

"You should be." Remus said with a smile.

--

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Sirius said, taking Kaylie by the hand.

"Uh, okay." Kaylie said, running two steps to catch up with him. "Where are we going?"

"Into the forest to relax." Sirius said.

"Are you that's a good idea?" Kaylie said, biting her bottom lip nerviously.

"Yeah, it's fine." he said, looking over at her as they walked.

"Are you _sure_?" Kaylie asked when they reached the edge of the forest.

"Kaylie, do you trust me?" he asked, facing her.

"Yes." Kaylie said, still a little unsure.

"Kaylie, do you trust me?" he repeated a little more sternly.

Kaylie looked at him and nodded. "Yes. I trust you."

"Good." Sirius said and kissed her. "You better trust me. I'm you're boyfriend now."

Kaylie heart leapt. She hadn't forgot that they were now going out (How could she?), but to hear him call himself her boyfriend just made her want to burst.

She had never been in the forest, and she had to admit, it scared her a bit. It was growing dark outside, though it was relatively early and the thick canopy of trees over-head made it darker yet. Sirius laughed when an owl hooted loudly and caused Kaylie to jump slightly and cling to his arm.

"Sirius, we better head back soon. We have to be back at the castle by seven. It's already six fifteen."

"Kaylie, we'll be fine." Sirius said, sitting down on the cold forest floor. He grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her down into his lap.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked nerviously. She morely just wanted to get out of the forest and back into the warmth of the common room, back into her favorite chair and seeing Sirius' smiling face sitting across from her.

"Why, are you scared?" Sirius whispered in her ear, his breath cool against her neck.

Kaylie rolled her neck against the shiver and said, "A little, yeah."

"Well, don't worry. I'm here to protect you from all the monsters." Sirius said with a smirk as he wrapped his large arms around her protectively.

"Yeah, well, you're the only monster I'm worried about." Kaylie laughed. Sirius laughed along with her and squeezed her.

"I'm no monster." he said in a sinister voice as he pressed his face up against her hair.

"Yeah, right." she giggled and heard him laugh a little.

"Kaylie, we better head back." Sirius said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kaylie said, standing up and pulling her bag diagonal across her chest.

Once they were walking, Kaylie thought of something.

"Sirius, you should come home with me for Christmas!" Kaylie said excitedly.

"Really?" Sirius asked, looking over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! My father would adore you, Mariah likes you already, and my little brother, Kaden, like worships you!" Kaylie said. "You should, really."

"I'll tell James that I'll be spending Christmas with you then." Sirius said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, invite him to New Years while you're at it. Tahnee and Lily always come over, it's tradition. Invite Remus too." Kaylie said, getting excited about the holiday nearly a month early.

"I will." Sirius said, laughing at her excitability.

"It's going to start snowing soon." Kaylie said with a small smile. "My mother, Mariah, and I used to go out at midnight when it was snowing, and just watch the snow flakes drifting down in the dark."

"You really miss your mom, don't you?" Sirius said, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah. I can't believe it'll be three years in February." Kaylie said, sounding sad.

Sirius remembered when she'd gotten the letter, right after Valentine's Day, during Fourth Year. She had been halfway through breakfast on a Thursday when the letter had arrived and she had ran out of the Great Hall after reading it. McGonagall had given her the day off of classes Thursday and Friday. During those two days, Kaylie didn't eat or talk at all. She had just sat there, in the Common Room, staring into the fire and was nonresponsive. Sirius had never seen her mother but everyone said she was extremely beautiful and looked a lot like Kaylie. During those few days is when Sirius had first started to like her.

As they reached the path to the school, they found Lily and James walking together and talking.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said as they approached them.

"Hey Padfoot, you ready for tonight?" James asked, eyeing Sirius' arm around Kaylie's shoulders.

"I always am!" Sirius said nodding.

"What's tonight?" Kaylie asked, furrowing her brow.

"Oh, nothing important." Sirius told her.

"Mm-hmm." Kaylie said lowly, not believing it.

"Kaylie, it doesn't concern you." James said.

"Fine then, don't tell me." Kaylie said, pursing her lip.

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of Pink.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five - Iris_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everythings made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

--

_Gryffindor Common Room_

_November 29th, 1976_

"Kaylie, are you sure you need it tonight?" Tahnee asked quietly, sitting down beside her friend on the couch in the Common Room.

"Okay, Lily, Tahnee, maybe you don't understand! I dropped _OUR_ notebook!" Kaylie said sternly.

Lily's jaw dropped. "You mean, you mean the one where I told you how much I liked J-James?"

"Yeah." Kaylie said, avoiding Lily's angry eyes.

"How could you let that happen?" Lily asked, shaking slightly.

"Accidently." Kaylie said, hoping Lily wouldn't hex her.

"What were you doing in the forest, anyway?" Tahnee asked.

"I'll tell you later." Kaylie said, "We just need that notebook!"

"Well, I guess we're going to have to go get it." Tahnee sighed. "Dress warm."

--

Twenty minutes later, they were in the forest, looking for where Sirius had brought Kaylie.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" Tahnee asked, looking around the dark forest.

"Oh yeah. Definetly! That's my favorite tree, right there!" Kaylie said, pointing at a tree randomly.

"Har, har, very funny. But it's not helping." Lily said, getting agrivated.

"Fine." Kailey said, sighing. Behind them, a twig snapped loudly.

"What was that?" Tahnee asked, not moving at all.

"I don't know!" Lily hissed.

"Uh, Lily, Tahnee." Kaylie said, hanging back from the rest of the group.

"What is it?" Lily asked, turning around. "Oh my god." Standing only six feet from Kaylie, was a werewolf, big and grey, watching the three of them.

Kaylie didn't know if she'd ever been as scared as she was in those seconds that they stood there, frozen in fear. A million thoughts were running through her mind and she couldn't make sense of half of them. She mainly thought of her father and Sirius.

The wolf sniffed the air and took a step toward them. Tahnee gasped and took a step backward, a twig snapping under her foot.

The wolf's head snapped up and looked straight at Tahnee. It cocked it's head to the right as if trying to recognize her. The werewolf the jumped for her. In mid-jump, he also tackled Kaylie, leaving each of them under his weight.

As she was forced, face down onto the cold forest floor, Kaylie felt her nose break and felt blood running down her cheeks. The wolf's paw was on her back, disabling her to move. Tahnee was pinned by the wolf's paw on her shoulder. She could feel his sharp claws digging into her shoulder, easily drawing blood. She didn't know what it felt like to have a shoulder get dislocated, but she was sure that her's had been.

"_Stupefy_!" Lily screamed in an attempt to stop the wolf. Tahnee saw the red light hit the wolf in the back, and the wolf looked back at Lily.

Right at that moment, an extremely large, black dog jumped on top of the werewolf, the force knocking the wolf off of Kaylie and Tahnee.

Kaylie was able to get off the ground and stand up. She whipped the blood off her face with the back of her hand and spit whatever blood she had in her mouth on the ground. She hurridly helped Tahnee up, who was holding onto her shoulder and gritting her teeth for the pain. They ran over to Lily who was leaning up against a tree.

"Are you okay?" Tahnee asked, her voice rough due to the fact that she was in severe pain.

"Yeah, I am." Lily was able to gasp between her deep breaths.

"Lucky." Kaylie scoffed. "Come on."

"No, no. Wait." Tahnee said, looking at the werewolf who was now whimpeing and the black dog that was standing beside it.

"Come here, boy." Kaylie said, clapping her hands quietly as she called the dog. The dog came over quickly and licked her palm. Only now did she notice how big the dog was. Kaylie was the tallest of her two friends and the dog nearly came up to her hip.

"God, that's one big dog." Lily muttered, glancing quickly at the dog then looking back at the werewolf.

"Good boy." Kaylie said, crouching down to the dog's level. She scratched the dog behind the ear and it licked her cheek. She looked at the dog and noticed it's eyes. They were the exact same color as Sirius'.

She frowned and the dog stepped back a foot. Kaylie, Tahnee, and Lily all gasped as the dog transformed into Sirius.

"Sirius!" Kaylie gasped and leaped into his arms.

"Kaylie." he said quietly. "Lily, Tahnee, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lily said.

"I'm okay. But I think my shoulder's dislocated." Tahnee said, still cradling her right left arm.

"Kaylie, what about you?" Sirius asked, looking down at her.

"My nose is broken. I think that's mostly it."

"Good." Sirius said, kissing the top of her head. "Now what the hell are you doing out here?!" he demanded.

"I-I dropped something when we were out here earlier today. It seemed really important when we were talking about it in the Common Room!" Kaylie said, defending their reasoning.

"Whatever. Let's get you girls to the Hospital Wing. I'll send word to James about where we are on the way." Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Kaylie's shoulders.

"Uh, Sirius, where's Remus?" Tahnee asked as they walked, though she already knew.

"What, you didn't recognize him?" Sirius said grimly.

"So, is James an illegal animagus too?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he's a stag." Sirius said quietly.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Kaylie asked.

"Since Third Year."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lily, Dumbledore knows everything." Sirius said plainly as they reached the castle and somehow, Sirius knew how to open the massive doors.

--

When Kaylie woke up the next morning, Sirius was sitting beside her bed in the Hospital Wing, holding her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again.

"Hey." Sirius said with a smile. "How you feeling?"

"Sore and hungry." Kaylie said, grinning at him.

"I'll see if I can get you some food soon." he assured her.

She frowned and said, "Sirius, are you sure my nose looks okay?"

"Kaylie, for the twelth time, _yes_!" he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, feeling it gingerly. Since Madame Pomfrey had fixed her badly broken nose the night before, Kaylie had been extremely self-concious on whether or not her nose looked the way it used to.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sirius said, leaning forward and kissing the tip of her nose, then her lips.

"Oh, god you guys! You're gonna make me sick!" James said, walking into the infirmary. In responce, Sirius simply kissed Kaylie again.

"Gah!" James said, shielding his eyes and sitting down beside Lily who was sitting between Kaylie and Tahnee's beds.

"Miss Rhodes, in case you were wondering, you're free to go." Madame Pomfrey said as she checked on Tahnee in the bed next to her.

"Really?" Kaylie asked.

"Yes, of course. Go eat something, you'd probably feel better." Madame Pomfrey said, glancing over at her.

"Okay." Kaylie said, tossing back the sheet on her bed. "Thank you."

"Kaylie, I'm going to go get you something to eat. I'll meet you in the Common Room in a little bit." Sirius told her.

"Okay." Kaylie said as he kissed her on the cheek, then left.

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of The Goo Goo Dolls.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six - Hanging By A Moment_

_Now I'm falling even more in love with you_

_I'm letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm stadning here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

--

_Platform 93/4_

_December 21st, 1976_

"Daddy!" Kaylie said, throwing her arms around her father happily.

"Kaylie, you have no idea how much I missed you!" her father, Alexander Rhodes said as he released her. "Where are your siblings?" he asked.

"They're coming, they're just getting their luggage." Kaylie told her father.

"I wish they'd hurry. I have a surprise for the three of you, back home." Alexander informed her.

"Daddy, I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend, Sirius Black." Kaylie said, standing beside Sirius. "Sirius, this is my father, Alexander Rhodes.

"Sirius, I've been waiting to meet you since Kaylie told me you'd be spending the Christmas holiday." Alexander said, shaking Sirius' hand.

"And I you, sir." Sirius said with a smile. Kaylie hoped her face wasn't turning red from trying not to laugh. The only people she'd ever heard Sirius call 'Sir' were Dumbledore and Slughorn, and only because Sirius was intimidated by the two.

"Daddy, could I get some help?" Kaylie's little sister, Mariah, a Third Year at Hogwarts, said as she struggled to drag along her trunk.

"Of course, darling." Alexander said and bewitched the both Mariah and First Year Kaden's trunks. "And I think we have everyone. Come on, let's go."

--

Twenty minutes later, as Kaylie walked through the door of the Rhode's family home with Sirius beside her, she was hit with the faint but warm smell of apples and cinnamon, a charm her mother had put on the house. She closed her eyes and breathed in the familar aroma.

"Mariah, Kaden, take you trunks up to your bedrooms while a prepare the surprise. Kaylie, you can show Sirius to his room and take your trunk up as well. And don't come down until I call you!" Alexander instructed and the four of them hustled up the stairs quickly.

"Sirius, here's your room. I'm sorry it's not that big. Usually, you would be staying in my brother's room, but since he's actually come home for Christmas this year, this is what you get." Kaylie shrugged.

"It's just fine." Sirius assured her.

"Well, it's going to have to be." Kaylie joked. "Just throw your trunk on the bed and come with me."

"Okay." Sirius said, doing what he was told.

"And this is my room." she said as they walked into a pale yellow room.

"Are you sure your dad wouldn't mind me being in your room?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure he won't. He's let Andrew have girls in his room since he was fifteen." Kaylie shrugged as she plopped down in a white chair in the corner of the room. "And besides, I'm of age already."

"I guess you're right." Sirius said, sitting down in the other white chair, only a foot from the other.

"Okay, now to buisness." Kaylie said. "I've decided to name this one 'Plan Get Tahnee and Remus To Talk Again And Possibly Somehow Get Caught Under The Misteltoe'. You like it?"

"Couldn't have come up with a better name if I tried." Sirius said with a smile.

"I thought you'd say that. So what I think is --" Kaylie started but cut off.

"Okay, kids, you can come down now!" Alexander shouted from downstairs.

"Okay, we'll continue this later." Kaylie said as she stood up and left the room, followed closely by Sirius.

Once downstairs, Sirius sat on the stairs beside a very pretty woman who Kaylie's brother Andrew had brought home, while Kaylie and her three siblings stood in the dining room.

"Okay, come on in!" Alexander said and in walked a a woman. The woman was twenty-five tops, had long, sleek blonde hair, and had big, clear blue eyes. Her large, perky breasts were, by the looks of it, about to burst out of her v-neck sweater and it nearly made Kaylie sick. She had long legs that were covered by long black trousers and was wearing heels the exact same dark blue as her sweater.

The woman smiled and waved and said, "I'm so glad to finally meet all of you."

"Kids, this is Claire. Claire, these are my children, Andrew, Kaylie, Mariah, and Kaden. Kids, Claire's my fianceé." Alexander announced. The fake polite smile Kaylie had been wearing vanished instantly. Nobody said anything.

"You're serious?" Kaylie was finally able spit out.

"Yeah." Claire said dreamily and held up her hand to show off the large rock on her finger.

"Oh my god." Kaylie said before turning on her heel and stomping up the stairs, followed by Sirius.

Once in her room, Kaylie threw herself on her bed.

"Sirius, did you see that tramp?" she asked, laying on her back, staring at the white ceiling.

"I didn't think she was _that_ bad." Sirius said.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Kaylie demanded angrily.

"Yours, of course." Sirius said, pushing a strand of her curly brown hair out of her eyes.

"Well, start acting like it!" Kaylie said, sitting up as she whacked him with a pillow. He smiled then kissed her.

"That better?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaylie smiled cunningly and said, "Not quite." Sirius laughed and kissed her again. "I seriously cannot believe that he's marrying her. Most likely, they started dating once we were at Hogwarts. That means they've only been dating for four months!" Kaylie said, outraged. "I can't believe he's doing this. Mum's been dead for less that three years!"

"Kaylie, just breathe." Sirius told her calmly.

"I guess you picked a bad time to meet my family." Kaylie sighed, flopping back into the pillows again.

"Kaylie, anytime you'd meet my family would be a bad time." Sirius joked.

"Sirius, will you do me a favor?" Kaylie asked.

"Sure, anything."

"Will you sleep in here tonight?" Kaylie asked, sounding nervious.

"Would your dad get mad if he found out?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. Why are you always asking if my dad would be mad about something?"

"I don't know. I just want to be on his good side." Sirius said.

"But, will you?" Kaylie asked, giving him a pleading look.

"Yeah, of course." he said nodding.

"Thanks." Kaylie said, kissing him.

--

"Sirius?" Kaylie asked in the dark.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked and she could hear him roll over to face her in the bed.

"Do you think I over reacted about the whole Claire thing?"

"A little, but it's understandable. Like you said, your mother died less that three years ago."

"It's just, when you're little, you just can't picture your mum or your dad with anyone else, then when it happens, you don't want it to be real. Especially my dad. He acts as though my mother never even existed!" Kaylie said, her voice shaking ever so slightly and Sirius knew she was crying.

"Kaylie..." Sirius started.

"I'm not kidding. He destroyed all the pictures of her! He raided all the rooms and took the pictures, only two weeks after she died."Kaylie got out of the bed. "_Lumos_." she said and opened the drawer on the end table beside her bed. "This is the only one left. He didn't find it because the drawer has a false bottom."

Sirius took the photo from her and looked at it. It was a family photo, taken right before Fourth Year started, indicated the date on the back. Sirius could recognize each of Kaylie's family members easily but hard trouble when it came to distinguishing Kaylie from her mother. They did look extremely alike, the only differance was that Kaylie had curly hair while her mother's was straight.

"You look exactly like her." Sirius said with a smile as he handed the photo back to her.

"Yeah, except the hair." Kaylie said, "I wish I had her straight hair."

"I don't. I like you hair, just the way it is." Sirius assured her.

"You're sweet." Kaylie said, tears still glistening in her eyes. "_Nox_."

"I've been told." Sirius shrugged and Kaylie laughed slightly. "Kaylie, you should get some sleep."

"I don't want to." she told him as she crawled back into the bed.

"I know you don't." Sirius said, pulling her closer to him.

"Sirius?" she asked, her voice ripping through the quite again.

"Last month, when we were out in the forest, how did you know we were out there?" Kaylie asked, remeber the night vividly.

"We had lost Remus, and we were searching. But also, I could smell you, your scent. And I heard you voice. I'd hate to think what would have happened it I didn't." Sirius said gravely.

"Yeah, me too." Kaylie said, nuzzling her face in his neck. "What's my scent?"

"Warm honey." Sirius said, sounding rather dreamily.

"Sirius, will you do something for me?"

"Yeah." he said quietly.

"But olnly do it if you mean it!"

"Okay. What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." he whispered to her, the words sending a shiver down Kaylie's spine.

"Do you really mean it?" Kaylie asked, her voice nearly inaudible.

"Of course." he said, smiling to himself.

"Thank you." she said and he could feel her tears against his neck. "I love you, too."

"Good. Now get some sleep." Sirius told her sternly.

"Okay." Kaylie said and kissed him. "I love you." she said once more before putting her head back against his neck.

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of Lifehouse.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven - Time After Time_

_If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you're falling, I'll catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

--

_December 25th, 1976_

_Rhode's Family Home - Kaylie's Bedroom_

"Here." Sirius said, slipping a small box into Kaylie's lap on Christmas Night as they sat in her room.

"Sirius Black! I told you I don't do Christmas in the first year of a relationship! I told you not to get me anything, dammit!" Kaylie said, slapping him on the arm.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Sirius said, sitting down beside her on her bed.

"You should be!" Kaylie paused. "Now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything!"

"Yes, you did. You gave me your love!" Sirius said and they both started laughing due to the sheer corniness of his joke.

"You are so stupid." Kaylie said, slapping his arm again.

"I know." Sirius said, "Now are you going to open it, or not?"

"Fine. But I'm not happy!" she said, opening the box. "Sirius!" she gasped, puling out a gorgeous necklace.

"You're welcome." Sirius said, laughing slightly.

"Thank you, so much." she said, still examening the silver necklace. On the backside of the silver heart pendant was a date, 11/29/76, the day he'd asked her out.

"Do you like it?" he asked, pulling her out of the trance the necklace had seemed to put her in.

"I love it." she said, kissing him. "And thank you."

"No problem, Miss Rhodes." he said with a wide smile.

"Here, help me put it on." Kaylie said, handing him necklace as she pulled her hair away from the back of her neck. Sirius fastened the necklace and kissed the back of her neck once, causing her to giggle.

"There you go." Sirius said and she let her thick, curly hair fall back onto her neck.

"So," she said, standing in front of him, "How do I look?"

"More beautiful than ever." Sirius said with a wide smile.

"You are so full of it." Kaylie said with a smile as she leaned forward to kiss him. "Thank you."

"And you're welcome." Sirius said.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." she said, grabbing a pair of cotton shorts and one of Sirius' t-shirts which she'd come to start wearing, and he had to say they looked a hell of a lot better on her.

"Alright, I'll just change in here." Sirius said as she left.

Kaylie dressed quickly and when she returned to her room, Sirius was still dressing and had his shirt off. Kaylie had never seen Sirius without a shirt on, and she had to admit, she liked what she saw. She blushed wildly and stammered her apologies.

"Oh, it's okay, don't worry about it." he said as he pulled his shirt on over her head.

"Well, g'night." Kaylie said, still blushing as kissing him before turning off the lights and slipping under the covers of her bed.

"Kaylie?" Sirius said in the dark as she felt him slide in beside her.

"Yeah, Sirius?" Kaylie asked, rolling over to face him in the dark.

"I love you lots." Sirius said, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kaylie burst out laughing.

"You sounded like a little kid!" Kaylie said, laughing. "But I love you lots, too." she said, kissing him.

--

_December 31st, 1976_

_Rhodes Family House - Living Room_

"Okay you guys, only five more minutes!" Lily exclaimed, walking back into the living room with six champagne glasses following her.

The six teenagers were alone in the spacious house. Alexander and Claire had gone to a party at Claire's work, Andrew and his girlfriend (Kaylie still didn't know her name) had gone to a party at her parents' house, and Mariah and Kaden were staying at the grandparents' house.

Tahnee looked over to where Remus was leaning against the wall, staring off into space. Since the whole Remus-attacking-them thing, Remus had barely spoken to her. The only time he did speak to her was in Potions when absolutely necessary. Though she saw him everyday, she missed him.

"Hi." Tahnee said, leaning up against the wall beside him.

"Hello." Remus said, barely glancing over at her.

"Remus, I'm sorry." Tahnee said, looking down at her feet.

"For what?" Remus asked.

"For whatever I did that made you so mad." Tahnee said.

"Tahnee, you didn't do anything. It's me, I'm too dangerous to be around you."

"Remus, no you're not!"

"Tahnee, I dislocated you're shoulder." Remus said flatly.

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself." she said. "And besides, I can take care of myself and make my own decisions and I want to be with you."

"Thirty seconds!" Lily shouted excitedly.

"Forget it. Tahnee, I don't want you to be around me, and I don't want to be around you." Remus said sharply. Tahnee felt as though she'd been slapped. Remus most have noticed because he looked at her and added, "I'm sorry."

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!" Lily, James, Sirius, and Kaylie all shouted.

"Happy New Year!" Lily screamed.

Kaylie had wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and was kissing him passionately. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips and laughed.

Sirius nearly dropped her when Lily grasped James by the shoulders and pressed her lips to his. Kaylie let out a sharp and loud gasp. James leaned back and leaned right into a cabinet, causing a vase to fall and shatter all over the floor.

When Lily finally released him (after a good minute or two), James' eyes were extremely wide and he looked shocked.

"God, James, you've really mastered the deer in the headlights look there." Kaylie commented and everyone laughed.

And without thinking, Tahnee kissed Remus. She swore that for a split second, she felt him kissing back before he pulled away and stormed up the stairs to Andrew's room where he and James would be sleeping that night.

"What did you just do?" Kaylie gawked at her.

"I have no clue." Tahnee groaned.

"I can't belive you! A guy tells you to stay away from him, and you kiss him!" Kaylie exclaimed, staring at her friend.

"Shut up." Tahnee said, storming up the stairs, presumably going into Mariah's room, where she'd be sleeping.

"Hey, Kaylie?" Lily asked, coming up behind her.

"Yeah, Lils?"

"New Year's is supposed to be about changing, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kaylie asked.

"Well, I'm about to make some big changes." Lily said under her breath and walked toward James.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, coming toward Kaylie.

"I have no idea. But I think James is going to like it." Kaylie whispered and downed the rest of her champagne.

"Hey, James?" Lily asked.

"What?" James asked, turning around to face Lily.

"I-I-I love you." Lily said when she was finally able to get out. When she said it, Sirius nearly choked on his champagne and James looked utterly shocked, once again. James looked like he wasn't sure if she was joking or being serious, either way, he kissed her.

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of Quietdrive.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight - Here(In Your Arms)_

_Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you quite suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

--

_January 1st, 1977_

_Rhodes Family Home - Living Room_

"Sirius, you need to wake up." Kaylie said, lifting her head off of her boyfriend's bare chest. With Lily in her bed, Kaylie and Sirius had opted to sleep on the couch. The only way they were both able to fit comfortably was for Kaylie to sleep on Sirius' chest.

"Why?" Sirius groaned.

"Because it's morning." Kaylie said, rolling off the couch. "And you need to wake up."

"No!" Sirius groaned again, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Well, what do you say I make us all breakfast?" Kaylie offered, kneeling beside the couch, looking at Sirius.

"I like breakfast." Sirius said, sounding like a spoiled two-year-old.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get a quick shower first." Kaylie said, ruffling his hair before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Kaylie came out of the bathroom, dressed in a flowing, knee lenth paisley skirt and a maroon sweater and walked up to her room to wake Lily.

"Hey Lily, I'm making breakfast, what do you w-OH MY GOD!" Kaylie screamed.

Lily, obviously naked, was curled up beside a shirtless (and most likely pantless) James, in her bed. Lily and James both stirred when she screamed.

"Oh, hey Kaylie." James said, noticing her, his hair matted down. "Did you say breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah." Kaylie said, still shocked.

"Could you make bacon?" James asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Kaylie said distantly as she left the room. Outside the door, she shuddered violently.

She sighed and walked across the hall to Mariah's room, where Tahnee was sleeping.

"Tahnee, you're not going to believe - oh shit." Kaylie said, encountering the exact same scene, the only differance was that instead of James and Lily, it was Remus and Tahnee. The two of them didn't even move as she slammed the door.

When Kaylie got downstairs, Sirius had moved only so much as to roll over onto his stomach, his right arm hanging limply over the side. She sighed and kneeled down in front of the sofa.

"Sirius." she said, pushing some hair out of his closed eyes. "Sirius, I want you to go up to room across from mine, go in, then go into my room, then come back down here."

"Okay." Sirius said, still half asleep as he got up from the couch and made his way up the stairs slowly. Kaylie smirked to herself and made her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the six of them.

Kaylie was just mixing the batter for the pancakes as Sirius walked back down stairs and sat down on one of the barstools at the kitchen island where Kaylie was mixing everything up.

"Uh, Kaylie, when you went up there, were James and Lily actually _doing_ it?" Sirius asked, his voice dazed.

"No." Kaylie giggled. "I feel so bad for you."

"You should. You're the one who sent me up there!" Sirius said, resting his head on the countertop.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep!" she warned.

"Trust me, I won't. Not after seeing _that_." Sirius said.

"Sorry." she said, setting down the bowl of batter. "Hey, look at me." He obeyed and looked up at her, his eyes tired. "I love you." she said and kissed him.

"I love you too." he said, placing his chin on the back of his hand, which he'd placed on the counter. He watched her bustle around the kitchen. "Kaylie, why do you always do things the Muggle way?"

"I don't know." Kaylie said, smiling at him, looking over her shoulder as she cracked several eggs into a large bowl. "I guess because my mum was Muggle-born and that's how she was raised, to do things the Muggle way, and that's how she did things. Oh, you should have seen me follow her around! I pretty much worshipped the ground she walked on! I wanted to be just like her." Kaylie paused and sighed. "God, I miss her. It doesn't even feel like three years, it feels like three weeks."

Sirius tried to think of something to say, but couldn't.

Desperately trying to change the subject, Kaylie placed a plate of toast in front of him. "Here." she said, handing him a butter knife and a tray of butter. "Will you butter this?"

"Sure." he said, picking up the knife and scooping it into the butter. "I don't see why we need any buttered toast, it seems that we already have a few buttered muffins in the house."

"Sirius, that is so wrong." Kaylie half groaned, half laughed.

"It's true though!" Sirius said, moving on to the second piece.

"But still wrong." Kaylie said as James and Lily came down the stairs.

"Nice of the two of you to join us." Sirius said, barely glancing up at them.

"Oh, yeah, and Sirius, I'm sorry you had to see that, mate." James said, placing a hand on Sirius shoulder.

"Yeah, so am I, Prongs, so am I." Sirius murmered. Kaylie was surprised on how well he was concentrating on buttering that toast.

In an hour, everyone was dressed and downstairs eating.

To Kaylie's great surprise, Remus and Tahnee were sitting at opposite ends of the table. Lily and James were sitting extremely close and they kept catching each other's eye and grinning and occasionally, Lily giggled quietly.

"Okay, everyone knows that you two slept together last night, so could you please stop advertising it?!" Tahnee asked heatedly.

"Oh shut up, Tahnee! You and I both know we were the only ones who got some action last night." Lily said, smirking at Kaylie.

Kaylie's eyes widened tremendously and her cheeks flared. She had used a silencing charm, but apparently, it didn't take.

"Er, bloody couch. Everytime you move, it squeeks." Sirius said, shifting akwardly in his seat. James let out a sharp, bark-like laugh.

--

"So...?" Lily said at noon as Kaylie was cleaning up the house before anybody arrived home at seven.

"So, what?" Kaylie asked, looking over at her.

"So, as in, how was Sirius?" Lily said, flopping down on the sofa, that indeed squeeked.

Kaylie pressed her lips together and said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Kaylie, you know I do."

"Ah-freakin-mazing." Kaylie said, sighing dreamily as she sat down beside Lily. "I mean, oh my god. I like, can't even put it into words! I just want to melt thinking about it."

"I've heard he was good." Lily said, sighing.

"And I'm guessing that James was great, too? I mean, he must have been good if you were shagging him again less than eight hours later." Kaylie said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's like he was reading my mind or something!" Lily exclaimed.

"Who knows, maybe he was. Hey, do you think Sirius could tell I was a virgin?" Kaylie asked, biting down on her thumbnail.

"Maybe. You'd have to ask him." Lily said, standing up and the couch squeeked again. "But, Kaylie, I better be getting home. My parents are having some sort of party and I promised I'd be there. See you in a few days." Lily said and disapperated on the spot.

Kaylie sighed, thinking about the night before, and walked up the stairs to her room where Sirius and James were talking. "Hey, I'm making sandwiches, you guys want any?" she asked, poking her head into the room. Both boys looked at her and nodded. "Well, come downstairs then." she said and they actually beat her down to the kitchen.

"Sirius, what do you want on yours?" Kaylie asked.

"Hey, why did you ask him first?!" James demanded.

"Because he's my boyfriend." Kaylie said, crossing her eyes at him. "So, Sirius, what do you want on it?"

"Uhh, ham and lettuce and tomato and mayo." Sirius said, listing it off.

"Alright. James, what about you?" Kaylie said, making a mental note.

"Is there any more bacon?" James asked.

"No. You ate it all at breakfast." Kaylie said, starting to make Sirius' sandwich.

"Fine, I'll just have the same as Sirius then." James said with a sigh.

"Fine." Kaylie said, layering ham on both of the sandwiches. After three minutes of sandwich making, she pushed a sandwich in front of both Sirius and James and started on her own.

"Well, I hate to take your food and run, but that's what I'm going to do." James said, picking up his sandwich and sliding off of his stool. "I'm going to Lily's parent's party. Bye!" he said and disapperated.

"You make a good sandwich." Sirius said, his mouth full.

Kaylie smiled and said, "So I've been told." She sighed. "Well, the last twenty-four hours have proven to be extremely entertaining."

"Don't I know it. It didn't help that James was grilling me about last night."

"James grilled you? Lily grilled me! What did you tell him?" Kaylie asked sternly.

"I told him it was private and none of his buisness." Sirius said, nodding proudly.

"Good job. I'm proud of you." she said, patting him on top of the head.

"Why, thank you." he said, smiling widely.

"Well, we have another six hours until anyone gets home." Kaylie sighed, placing his and hers plates in the sink to wash later.

"And why do you suggest we do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"I suggest that you work on perfectigng that silencing charm!" Kaylie said, pointing a finger at him.

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of Hellogoodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

So, this takes place six months after the New Years Incident (hehe) when Kaylie is moving into her apartment after graduation. After this chapter, story updates are going to come less often, due to the fact that I only have two other chapters written, but don't worry. I'm working on the next chapter. Thanks to all of the great reviewers and people that have added Chasing Cars to their Favorites List and Story Alert List.

Thanks again! Bye!

_Slow down_

_This night's a perfect shade of dark blue (dark blue)_

_Have you every been alone in a crowded room_

_When I'm here (here) with you_

_I said the world could be burning down_

_Dark blue (dark blue)_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowed room_

_When I'm here (here) with you_

_I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue_

_...Just dark blue_

--

_June 2st, 1977_

_Kaylie's Flat_

"Kaylie, why do we have to paint the Muggle way?" James whined, looking from the paint roller in his hand to the can of deep, chocolate brown paint.

"Because it's my house, it'll keep you occupied and out of trouble, and you're the one who volunteered!" Kaylie said, rolling the paint onto the wall with ease.

"You said help you move in and renovate a tad! You didn't say painting the Muggle way!" James protested, watching Kaylie paint, hoping to gain the skill.

"Well, are you helping renovate? Yes, you are!" Kaylie said, concentrating on her painting and not the complaining idiot behind her.

"Yeah, but...!" James started, but Lily cut him off.

"James, just shut up. And Kaylie's right, you did volunteer!" Lily laughed as she rolled the paint on as if she painted walls as often as she breathed.

"But still!" James whined.

"Would you just shut up?" Tahnee snapped from the corner where she was painting with ease. It seemed James and Sirius were the only ones who were having trouble. "Nobody cares!"

"Well, sor-rrryyy!" James sneered immaturely.

Tahnee calmly placed her roller in her paint tray and walked toward James slowly. She had drawn her wand and James looked at it and braced himself. Tahnee was extremely gifted with pain causing spells. "I should spit on you." she said, and turned on her heel and went back to painting.

"God, someone needs a good shag." James muttered under his breath and Sirius laughed quietly.

"I heard that!" Tahnee shouted and a rock hit James in the back of the head. So the rumor was true. Tahnee Costello did indeed keep a rock in her back pocket.

Within two hours, they had finished the bedroom. From the living area with contained a living room, kitchen, and a dining room, you went up five steps into an open bedroom. They had been able to get the furniture into the bedroom easily.

When Kaylie produced a can of burnt orange colored paint, James protested once again.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! We are not painting the Muggle way again!" James shouted.

"Okay, fine." Kaylie said, opening the can of paint and drew her wand. Within seconds, the five paint rollers were rolling the paint onto walls by themselves.

Within another hour, the rest of the flat was painted and the furniture was arranged to Kaylie's liking.

"Thanks so much for helping, you guys!" Kaylie said, hugging each of her friends and kissing her boyfriend.

"No problem. You should have a dinner party soon!" Lily suggested gathering her things.

"I should! I'll send you an owl with the details some time next week!" Kaylie said. "Are you sure you guys can't stay? I'll order out for something to eat!"

"Kaylie, we would, but we're having dinner with my parents tonight." James said, taking Lily's hand.

"Bye!" Lily said as her and James disapperated out of the room.

"Tahnee, are you hungry or thirsty or anything?" Kaylie asked her friend who'd barely said anything the entire day.

"No, I'm okay." Tahnee said, her voice quiet.

"Tahnee, what's wrong? You seem upset!" Kaylie said, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Tahnee said, nodding. "I just miss how things used to be, before New Years." she paused. "I just miss Remus."

"I know you do." Kaylie said with a smile.

"I'm just worried that now that we're out of Hogwarts, I won't ever even see him again." Tahnee said, blinking back tears. Kaylie's heart sunk.

"You really love him, don't you?" Kaylie asked sadly. Tahnee's tears spilled over as she nodded. "Well, I'll owl him about the dinner party, maybe he'll come."

"I doubt it." Tahnee said, whipping her tears and smiling sadly. "Oh, God! It's already seven. I better go, Mum'll be worried about me."

"Okay. Why don't you come by tomorrow, around five?" Kaylie suggested.

"Alright. Sure. Bye." she said, disapperating.

"God, I feel so bad for that girl." Sirius said as Kaylie walked into the kitchen.

"You were listening in?" Kaylie asked in disbelief.

"Sorry." Sirius said, trying to sound guilty.

"No your not!" Kaylie said, smiling as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Okay, maybe I'm not." Sirius laughed, kissing her.

"So, have you decided?" Kaylie asked, pulling herself up to sit on the countertop.

"Decided what?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"About moving in."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, that." Kaylie teased.

"Kaylie, I'm not sure about it." Sirius sighed, taking her hands. Kaylie bit her lip and nodded, looking down at their hands.

"Will you at least sleep over tonight?" Kaylie asked.

"Of course." he said, kissing her.

Kaylie leaned backward slightly and whacked her head on the edge of the upper cabinet. "Son of a bitch!" she cursed, pulling away and bringing her hand to the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, replacing her hand with his, massaging where she hit.

"Yeah, no blood. But what a great way to kill the mood." she said, giggling quietly.

"Well, for me, the mood isn't completely dead." Sirius said with a smile as he kissed her again. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself off the counter.

A half hour and a trail of clothes later, Kaylie and Sirius were laying in bed in complete silence.

"Hey, Sirius?" Kaylie asked, her voice cutting through the silence.

"Hmm?" he responded, his face nuzzled in her hair.

"Why won't you move in?" Kaylie asked, rolling over to face him. The question had been nagging at her for the last fourty-five minutes.

"Because, if I did, we wouldn't get anything done. We'd just spend all day doing what we just did." Sirius said, winding one of her brown curls around his index finger.

"Seriously, Sirius!" she said, pausing to giggle as he flinched. "Why won't you?"

"Because, one, we will be spending all day shagging, and two, I don't want to have to deal with leaving _our_ flat if we break up." he said as he continued to twirl her hair.

"How about a compromise?" she asked, rolling on top of them.

"Well, what do you suggest?" he asked, running his fingers down her bare spine.

"How about, we keep the shagging to a maximum of two times a day, and we'll talk about the other matter later?" she said, kissing him softly.

He smiled mischieviously and rolled over on top of her, being carefull not to crush her under his weight. "That works, I suppose." he said, kissing her hard on the mouth.

"Good, it better." she said as he kissed down her neck. "Sirius, we should go get all of your clothes and what not?"

"Just ten more minutes." he said, kissing her mouth again.

"Hey, save it for tonight. We already did it once today. Remember, only twice a day!" Kaylie laughed, wiggling under his weight.

"Okay, okay." Sirius said, giving her one last kiss on the mouth before rolling off of her.

"I love you." Kaylie said, rolling on top of him.

"Hey, now that's not fair!" he said as she kissed him.

"Yeah, it is." she said, rolling off of him and throwing back the covers and gathering their clothes.

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtsey of Jack's Mannequin.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten - Everything You Want_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

--

_July 24th, 1977_

_Kaylie's Flat_

"Oh my god!" Kaylie shrieked, rereading the letter again.

"What is it? What happened?" Sirius asked, coming out of the bathroom, still wet in a towel, wand drawn.

"No, nothing. Claire's pregnant!" Kaylie shouted.

"You're kidding?" Sirius asked.

"No, and why the hell would I kid about that?" Kaylie screamed.

"Well, I'm going to go finish my shower." Sirius said, jerking a thumb toward the bathroom.

"Okay. I'm going to Lily's."

--

Kaylie knew the drill. Apperate to the end of Grand Avenue and walk to number 28.

Once she reached the Evans', she knocked on the door politely.

"Oh, hello, Kaylie!" Mr. Evans said, answering the door. "It's been quite a while since you've been here."

"Yeah. I've been busy." Kaylie said, stepping into the house. "Is Lily here?"

"Yes. She's in her room. You know the way up." Mr. Evans said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kaylie said, making her way up the stairs.

"Come in." Lily said, as Kaylie knocked on the door.

"Hey." Kaylie said quietly, walking into the room.

"What's wrong? You sound upset." Lily said, patting the spot beside her on the bed.

"My step-mother's pregnant." Kaylie said.

"Oh my god." Lily said. "Kaylie, I'm so sorry. I know you hate that woman."

"I just really can't believe it. My dad is almost fifty! That poor child. By the time it's born, Kaden will be twelve, Mariah will be fourteen, I'll be eighteen, and Andrew will be twenty-two!" Kaylie said, her face red with anger. Lily was speechless. "I should get pregnant! That'd make Dad _and_ Claire feel old!"

"Kaylie, don't do that! Sirius would leave you if you got pregnant!" Lily said.

"No, he wouldn't!" Kaylie said, "But I should have a baby, just to piss off my dad!"

"Uh, Kaylie, don't do anything rash. I know you tend to do things that are rather ... drastic." Lily finished.

"You're right. I do." Kaylie said with a short laugh. "I'm just so mad. Mom's only been dead for three years and Dad's already got someone knocked up! I'm just so distraught!"

"Kaylie, just breathe. Maybe go home a take a nap, sleep with Sirius maybe, release some of that anger and tension!" Lily said, her voice calm.

"Good idea, Lils. I think I'll do that." Kaylie said, breathing deeply, her face losing it angry red color.

"You do that." Lily said, patting her friend on the back.

"I can Disapperate from here, right?" Kaylie asked, pointing at her feet.

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" Lily said as Kaylie Disapperated out of the bedroom.

--

When Kaylie arrived back at the apartment, Sirius had just gotten out of the shower, his shirt off, his jeans still unbuttoned.

"Hey." he said when he saw her. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Kaylier said, walking toward him.

"Good, I hate it when you're all depressed." Sirius said, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. Kaylie sighed, feeling instantly calm and relaxed in his embrace.

"I know. I've been depressed quite a bit the last few months. I'm sorry, Sirius." she said as he released her.

"It's okay. Just be happy more, okay?" he said with a smile, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, there's something we need to talk about." she said, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch.

"What about?" Sirius asked as she sat down cross-legged on the couch.

"Some thing Lily said."

"Okay, hit me with it." he said, obviously bracing himself for the worst.

"I was easily really mad when I was over there, and we were talking. I

was randomly throwing ideas at her. I was talking about how maybe I should get pregnant, just to make my dad and Claire feel old, and Lily laughed and," she paused to take a breath, "and she said that if I got pregnant, you'd break up with me. Would you?"

Sirius took a moment, thinking it over, looking right at her.

"No, I wouldn't." he said finally, shaking his head. Kaylie bit her lip and tears poured out of her eyes.

"Thank you." she said, hugging him.

"No problem." Sirius said, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, so much." Kaylie said into his chest.

"I know." he said smiling.

AN - Chapter title&song lyrics courtesy of Vertical Horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry. Kinda short chapter. But I have more on the way. Last night I finished twelve so that'll probably be up tomorrow or Monday. Sorry about the wait but no access to computers on the weekend. But if I post Monday, I'll do a double post for ya! Once again, thank you so much to all of you who review! I LOVE YA! Here's the chapter...

_Chapter Eleven - How To Save A Life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

--

_November 17th, 1979_

_The reception of Mr. and Mrs. James Potter_

"Tahnee!" Kaylie shouted, running toward her friend from school.

"Oh my god!" Tahnee exclaimed as the two girls collided. Tahnee, as usual had arrived lately, completely missing the ceremony.

The two girls hadn't seen each other in nearly two years when Tahnee moved halfway across the country to care for her sick grandmother.

"How have you been? You look great! How's Sirius? I brought a date!" Tahnee said all at once.

"Me and Sirius are still together, we're doing fine. You look amazing. I wish you had been here for the ceremony! It was so funny, all of Lily's Muggle relatives were there, so it was a Muggle ceremony. They asked Sirius and I to speak and we had to make up some stuff about our school, and our classes, and our crazy teachers. For a second, I actually thought I was a Muggle." Kaylie laughed. "You brought a date?!"

"Yeah. He's amazing. Emmett, come here!" she called. After a few moments, a very handsome man with light brown hair and large brown eyes was by her side.

"Is this famous Kaylie?" he asked, looking her over.

"Yeah, Kaylie, this is Emmett Harrison." Tahnee said with a smile.

"Hi, I've heard so much about you." Emmett said, shaking her hand.

"I wish I could say the same, but I can't. It would have helped if you actually sent me an owl every once in a while!" Kaylie said, teasing her friend.

"I'm sorry!" Tahnee laughed, "Well, I'll catch up with you later! Bye!"

"Bye!" Kaylie cried after her friend as her and her date ran off into the crowd.

"She looks better than I expected." Sirius said, coming up behind Kaylie as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I think so too." Kaylie said nodding as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"You look so beautiful." he whispered in her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

"And you, my dear, look very handsome." she said, turning around to face him. "And your tie is crooked." she smirked, adjusting his bowtie.

"Hey, are you guys ready? It's almost time for the toasts!" James said, putting an arm around each of them.

"Definitely. You having fun, mate?" Sirius asked, tousling his best friends already messy hair.

"Yeah. Hard to believe that three years ago, Lily Potter hated me." James said dreamily.

"Well, now she positively loves you." Kaylie said laughing, "Now go find your wife." she said, giving him a push.

--

_Kaylie's Flat_

_November 17th, 1979_

The wedding went perfectly. Nothing went extremely wrong. Lily was pregnant, which made Kaylie rather envious. Her best friend was married and pregnant, happy. Not that Kaylie wasn't satisfied with her life, because she was. She loved Sirius more than anything, but she still wished she had Lily's life.

Over the noise of the shower water, ripping through her thoughts, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Sirius?" she asked, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah?" Sirius' voice came as he pulled open the shower door and stepped into the cramped space with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing slightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I like to call it conserving water." he said said, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." he said, kissing her lips.

"And I like to call it you're horny." she laughed as he pressed her up against the cold shower wall.

"Mmm, that too." he muttered into her neck. Kaylie laughed again as she tried to push Sirius off her, but was unsuccessful.

--

Twenty minutes later, as Kaylie dried off, Sirius sat on the edge of the bathtub in his boxers, smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, trying to hide a smile as she wrapped her towel around her body self-conciously.

"Nothing." Sirius said, looking up at her. She raised an eyebrow, not believing him. "Why do you cover yourself up when ever I'm around. Kaylie, we've had sex, like, 500 times, I've seen it all with you."

"But still, sex is different." she said, fastening her bra behind her back as she spoke.

"How so?"

"There's more of a sense of intamacy." she said, pulling her tank top over her head.

"Oh, I see." he said, rolling his eyes as he hugged her. "Night."

"I'll be there in a minute." she promised, kissing him on the cheek.

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of The Fray


	12. Chapter 12

Yet another short chapter. Sorry! But,for what I'm planning, the next one or two should be long. (I hope) But here it is...

_You are the dreamer and we are the dream_

_I could write it better than you ever felt it_

_So hum hallelujah_

_Just off the key of reason_

_I thought I loved you_

_It was just how you looked in the light_

_A teenage vow in a parking lot_

_"Till tonight do us part"_

_I sing the blues and swallow them too_

--

_  
November 24th, 1979_

_Kaylie's Birthday Party_

"So has it been completely terrible?" Kaylie asked a now three month pregnant Lily.

"No too bad. The first two months are the worst. I just can't wait until I'm bigger than Slughorn." Lily said sarcasticly, biting into a strawberry, "God, the cravings are starting already." she groaned.

"Really?" Kaylie laughed, her curls bouncing as she did so.

"Enough of my tales of marriage, how are you and Sirius doing?" Lily asked, moving on to the grapes.

"Doing, how so?" Kaylie asked, grabbing a grape before they all found their way into Lily's mouth.

"The only way that matters." Lily giggled. Kaylie laughed slightly before answering.

"Fine, I suppose." Kaylie replied, "Just tell me one thing; Does you sex life really die after marriage?"

"You know something, I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait and see, that is, if Sirius ever gets the courage to buy the cow." Lily laughed.

"Shut up." Kaylie said, smiling herself as she threw one of the few remaining grapes at her friend.

Just as Lily was about to react, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Tahnee's here." Lily said rather seriously, her eyes wide as they darted from the grapes, Kaylie, and the door.

"Or Remus." Kaylie said before sprinting toward the chair, easily beating Lily at the race.

As Kaylie opened the door, she was greeted by Tahnee and Emmett's smiling faces. Tahnee was carrying a glass vase full of flowers and a small bag.

"Hey, bitches!" Tahnee greeted them happily.

"Look who's talking, whore!" Kaylie laughed, hugging her friend.

"Long time, no see." Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Tahnee said, hugging Lily. "Where are James and Sirius?"

"Uh, they had to go back to me and James' place. I forgot something that I needed and Sirius felt the need to go as well. I was going to send Remus to go and get them if they're not back by the time he gets here." Lily said.

At the mention of Remus' name, Tahnee dropped the vase with the flowers and it shattered on the floor. "Shit." she hissed before muttering a repairing curse.

"Hello?" they heard a familiar voice call.

"Remus!" Lily and Kaylie cried at the same time.

"Happy birthday, Kaylie." Remus said with a smile.

Tahnee got a good look at him. He looked more old and worn than he had since she'd last seen him. A glimpse on the street eight months ago. Even then he looked bad. He caught her eye and waved slightly. Tahnee nodded once, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Lily, I got your owl. Congradulations! How've you been doing?" Remus said, hugging her once again.

"Thanks. So far, in hasn't been too bad. James is waiting on me hand and foot. It's rather annoying, him being right by my side every time I turn around." Lily laughed.

"What about me?" James asked, he and Sirius appearing back into the kitchen where they all sat.

"I'm just talking about how much we all hate and despise the both of you." Kaylie said, hugging her boyfriend. "There's something I need to tell you." she whispered in his ear.

"It can wait. We brought food!" Sirius exclaimed, holding up the bag of Chinese food.

"Uh, it kinda can't wait." she said, but he ignored her.

"Okay, who wants what?" he asked, pulling food out of the bag.

"Sirius!" she cried, trying to get his attention.

"What, sweetie?" Sirius responded, not even turning around to face her. Kaylie sighed, her temper rising quickly.

"Never mind." Kaylie sighed again, walking over to grab herself some food. "Sirius, you forgot the sweet and sour sauce. Oh, did I mention I'm pregnant?"

"I told them seven times not to forget the sweet and sour sauce!" Sirius said exasperatedly.

Amongst the noise of the plates clattering and people requesting food that was beyond their reach on the table, Sirius, who was talking a mile a minute (he was making most of the noise), stopped moving and talking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that?!" he said, turning his head slowly to stare at her.

"Something I've been trying to tell you for the past week. I'm pregnant!" At this point, all noise in the kitchen stopped at once.

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of Fall Out Boy


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen - Won't Go Home Without You_

_Everynight you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking 'why does this happen to me?'_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard_

_I do believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

--

_December 21st, 1979_

_The Home of Lily&James Potter_

"Hey, Sirius, how goes it?" James greeted his friend.

"Not so good." Sirius said, plopping down in one of the many chairs in the Potter's living room. "I was actually hoping to talk to Lily."

"Why, what's wrong?" Lily asked, looking up from her book.

"Kaylie had a miscarriage." Sirius said, dragging his hands down his face.

"Oh, that's so terrible!" Lily said, marking her space in her book and moved into a chair closer to Sirius. "How's she holding up?"

"Terribly." Sirius sighed. "She won't talk to me. It happened four days ago, on the seventeenth. She just won't say anything. She won't sleep in the same bed with me, she's been sleeping on the couch. She's barely eaten, she's called off work, she won't do anything. It's driving me insane to see her like this because there is nothing I can do!"

"Sirius, all you can do is give her space." Lily said, patting his hand. "She feels that it's all her fault that she lost the baby. Just make sure she knows that it wasn't her fault and you don't blame her in any way. She just needs to know that you're there for her right now."

"I don't know if I can go back there! It just tears me up, knowing that she's in so much emotional pain right no and there's _nothing I can do_!" Sirius said, growing frustrated, tears even stinging his eyes.

"Oh, and one last word of advice: don't try to act like the tough guy. Show her she's not alone in this, just show her that you're hurting too. She'll be back to her normal self soon." Lily assured him, offering him a hug that he badly needed.

"Bye, mate. Keep us updated on how she's feeling." James said as Sirius prepared to leave.

"I will." Sirius said, a loud _crack_ following him.

--

"Kaylie? I brought some food." Sirius said, walking into the living room where she was laying on the couch, wrapped in her favorite blanket.

"I'm not hungry." she said, her voice a whisper that was barely audible, not looking at him at all.

He sighed with great frustration as he sat down on the coffee table and said sternly, "Sit up." She ignored him, biting her lip and looking at the wall behind him. "Kaylie, SIT UP!"

Finally, she met his gaze for all of a split second and pushed herself up to sit. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Why won't you look at me? Why won't you eat? Why won't you tell me how you feel?" Sirius said, pushing his hair out o fhis face, still staring at Kaylie.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then shut it.

"Kaylie, answer me, dammit!" he shouted, standing up from his place on the coffee table.

"I-I'm sorry, Sirius." she said, her voice louder than he'd heard in four days. He closed his eyes and sighed before taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around her. She went lax in his embrace and started to cry.

"Kaylie, it's okay." he said, trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not." she sobbed, pulling away from him. "Sirius, I lost the baby. _I_ lost _our_ baby! Don't you get how I feel?"

"No, I don't. But if you hadn't decided to go silent for four days and had actually talked to me, I might've had an idea!" Sirius said, desperately trying to control his temper.

"Well, if you had made some sort of ... attempt to comfort me, in any way, what so ever?" Kaylie said, walking into the kitchen, still crying quietly.

"...Don't walk away from me!" Sirius yelled after thinking about what to say.

"I'm not, idiot. I'm hungry." she said, her voice followed by the sound of the refridgerator opening. Sirius had to laugh quietly, even though it wasn't a joke, it lightened his mood quite a bit.

He walked into the kitchen to see her sitting on the counter cross-legged, eating a chocolate bar slowly. He stood in front of her, lifting her chin with two fingers.

"Can I have a bite?" he asked with a small smile. She chewed some more before swallowing and nodded, offering him a square of the chocolate bar.

After he swallowed, Sirius smiled at her and pushed some hair out of her eyes. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I do." Kaylie said, sliding off the counter, and into his arms, abandoning the chocolate.

--

She felt akward.

She had been in the exact same position less than a week ago, but now, it didn't feel the same.

She sighed mentally, throwing back the sheet, as silently as possible and grabbed her shorts and old t-shirt that were lieing, discarded on the floor.

She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She'd been lieing in his warm embrace for two hours. She pulled her hair into a sloppy pony-tail with shaking hands. She gathered several sets of clothes and her other neccesities in silence.

Shakily, she wrote the note.

--

_Sirius,_

_I'm sorry that I left in the middle of the night like I did. I just need some space right now. I'll come back. I promise. I'll be around._

_...I do love you, you know._

_Kaylie_

Sirius read the note nearly a thousand times, sitting on the edge of the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

He couldn't believe this. He wasn't sure what do without her.

He knew this sounded extremely pathetic, but he really needed her.

All he could do know, was wait for her to come back.

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtesy of Maroon 5. Also. This is not the end of the story! Just so you know. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

sorry about another short chapter! i've had this chapter ready since thursday morning. I was going to add more last thursday night, but too tired from band practice. god, i can still hear one of the directors, Mrs. Baker, screaming "run it again!!!!!" in her high, shrill voice. i swear to god, she would have been the PERFECT Umbridge! we're doing a Wizard of Oz show this week for homecoming. If we win the game tomorrow, we're guarenteed a spot in the playoffs for the firsting since 2000. sorry for babbling heres the chapter. GO WHIPPETS!

_Chapter Fourteen - Broken_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you've gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me in here_

_Anymore_

--

_January 30th, 1980_

_Kaylie's Flat_

Kaylie looked at her watch before she turned her key in the lock. 4:24 am. She was pretty sure he'd be asleep.

The last month had been interesting for her. She had spent her time in three places. Lily and James', Tahnee's, and her father's house. She had gotten up, gone to work at the Prophet where she was a World Wizarding News reporter, and gone back to where ever she was staying and thought about every aspect of her life. She knew it was pathetic.

Once she was in the flat, she looked around. Nothing had changed.

She walked up the small flight of stairs leading up to the bedroom. Sirius was sleeping on his side of the bed, in the same position in which he always slept.

Taking a deep breath, she knelt down beside the bed. She took his hand that was laying across his chest and ran her fingers along all of his fingers before kissing his palm and placing his hand back across his chest. He shifted in his sleep as she stood up and walked into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror before changing into a different set of clothes. Her usually vibrant dark blue eyes were now bland and dull, while her normally shiny, brown curls were limp and lack-luster.

"Why don't you come to bed, rather than just standing in here?" Sirius asked, standing in the bathroom door way, his voice startling her.

"Oh, I was just about to." she said, glanding at him quickly as she stared to walk to the bedroom. He stopped her, stretching an arm across the doorway, blocking her exit.

As she tried to puch past with little energy, he sighed and his forehead went down and rested on the top of her head.

"Where were you for so long?" he asked, his voice nearly a whisper as he kissed her hair.

"I was around." Kaylie said, her voice equally quiet.

In a swift movement, he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist while her arms were around his neck and their lips met.

--

"Why'd you have to stay gone for so long?" Sirius asked, clutching her to him around 5:30 am.

"I don't know. I just needed some space. I felt rather suffocated, actually. No offence to you, or anything." she said quietly.

"You know, I don't care about anything else. I'm just glad your back here with me." Sirius said, kissing the top of her head. "Just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Kaylie said, kissing him softly.

"Did you even miss me?" Sirius asked, not even bothering to conceal a smile.

"Of course I did!" Kaylie laughed. "If I hadn't I'd still be gone."

"I was just asking." he said, laughing along with her. "Did you go see your dad?"

"Yeah, that was the first place I went."

"How's Claire and the baby?"

"Well, Ali just turned two, so she's hardly a baby anymore. But, either way, they were good. They were definitly surprised to see me."

"I would think so, you haven't been there since Ali was two months old, almost two years ago."

"So, am I forgiven for leaving like I did?" Kaylie asked, looking over at him in the bed.

"Yeah, as long as you promise me one thing."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"That if this ever happens again, you won't give up complete hope. Agreed?" Sirius asked, putting his finger on the tip of her nose.

"Agreed." Kaylie said, sealing the deal with another kiss.

--

_July 31st, 1980_

_The Home of Lily&James Potter_

"Well, James, you've got yourself a son." Kaylie said, coming out of the bedroom where she had been forced to deliver the baby, due to sudden labor that left them no time to get to the hospital.

"S-s-so, they're both o-okay?" James asked, sounding as if he were about to get sick.

"They're both great." Kaylie said, clapping James on the shoulder. "You should be proud of Lily, she worked hard."

"C-c-can I go in and see her? I mean, them?" James asked, still studdering. Kaylie smiled and nodded.

"You did amazing." Sirius said, pulling her into a hug as she collapsed.

"Yeah, but I don't feel amazing that's for sure. I don't think I'm going to be able to walk." Kaylie said from the ground, still holding Sirius' hand.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Sirius asked, trying to get her to stand, but her legs wouldn't work.

"I know this is pathetic, but I think you're going to have to carry me." Kaylie said, even her voice sounding drained.

"Kaylie!" he whined.

"Oh, suck it up, I don't weigh that much!" she snapped.

"Fine." he sighed, "But if I drop you, it is _not_ my fault!" he said as he bent down so he could give her a piggy-back ride.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Kaylie asked as Sirius walked into the bedroom where Lily laying on the bed, holding the tiny child with James sitting beside her, gazing down at the infant.

"We're good. Really good actually." Lily said, tearing her eyes from her son to look at her friend. "How about you?"

"Not so great. Sirius, put me down in the chair by the bed!" Kaylie commanded.

"So, have you decided on a name?" Sirius asked as he dropped Kaylie into the chair and looked at the baby.

"Harry James Potter." James said, proudly.

AN - Chapter title&lyrics courtesy


	15. Chapter 15

**_...I'M BACK!_** okay, sorry, just a random burst of energy. But yeah, I'm back. I apologize for the delay... The last two weeks have been tough for me. Somebody broke into my house...took my phone, my Ipod, and all my movies. And it only gave my mother another reason to be paranoid. So yeah, new chapter! R&R please!_

* * *

_

_Chapter Fifteen - Love&Memories_

_Didn't you love me_

_Faster than the devil_

_Run me straight into the ground_

_Drowning deep inside your waters_

_Drowning love&memories_

--

_Kaylie's Flat_

_December 25th, 1980_

"Kaylie, wake up." Sirius said, kissing her softly.

"Uhnn. I don't want to!" she groaned, attempting to roll over.

"Oh, no you don't." he laughed, crawling on top of her, immobilizing her.

She yawned and looked at then clock. "Sirius, why the hell are you waking me up at 5:23 am?"

"'Cause it's Christmas." he said, smiling like a giddy ten year old as he kissed her again.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Kaylie shrugged, pushing him off her and sitting up in the bed.

"Well, let me be the first to tell you merry Christmas."

"What is it?" she asked as he continued to look at her.

"Nothing." he smiled, stretching.

"No, tell me." she pried, running her fingers down his forearm.

"Close your eyes." he instructed. She looked at him skeptically but obeyed.

She heard him fumbling around in the room, opening drawers and closing them again. She felt his weight return to the bed.

"Okay, open." Sirius said. She bit her lip and opened her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat and tears filled her eyes.

"Marry me?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he held the ring out to her.

Kaylie let out a short sob and threw her arms around him, sending them both flying off the bed.

"Oww." Sirius whimpered as his head hit the wood floor of the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she laughed, kissing him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he laughed, kissing her back. He rolled over, on top of her and pressed her down into the floor, his knee spreading her legs. She continued to kiss him as she pulled his shirt off over his head and proceeded to remove her own.

"Maybe. We should. Relocate. To the bed." he suggested inbetween kisses.

"No. Right here." she said, sliding her flannel pajama bottoms down and discarding them.

"That works." he shrugged and kissed her again.

--

"Okay, now you really need to wake up!" Sirius laughed, kissing her neck as he came out of the bathroom an hour later to find Kaylie had fallen back asleep.

"Let me sleep!" she said, eye still closed as she swung her hand blindly in the air, meaning to hit him.

"Kaylie, we have to be at your dad's in two and a half hours. Come on, just get up." Sirius pleaded.

"Wake me up in and hour and a half. Or better yet, let's just skip Christmas this year!" she suggested, opening her eyes. "We can just stay in bed all day, drink hot chocolate, and do all sorts of fun things." she said, lowering her voice. She saw temptation flash across Sirius' face. "You know you want to."

"Get up!" he said, bopping her on the head with a pillow.

"Fine! Wake me up in a half hour. I swear I'll get up then!" Kaylie promised and rolled onto her side.

"I'm only doing it because I love you." he said, kissing he quickly before leaving the bedroom.

--

_Kaylie's Flat_

_January 12th, 1981_

As Kaylie walked in the door after a three hour visit alone with Lily, she tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter top and walked further into the house where Sirius was sitting at the table, coloring, with a little girl who looked to be about seven. The first thing she noticed about the child was that she had bright pink hair.

"Sirius...?" she said, walking toward the table.

"Oh, hey sweetie!" Sirius said, standing up from the table.

"Hi!" the little girl said, looking up with a bright smile.

Kaylie cracked a smile and waved to the child who blushed slightly. "Sirius, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." Sirius said, following Kaylie into the living room, away from the table.

"Sirius, who is that kid?" Kaylie asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Sirius said laughing nerviously. "She's my cousin Andromeda's kid, Nymphadora. My good cousin, not my demonic ones."

"I get that, but why is she here?"

"Andromeda and Ted needed someone to take care of her. Something's happened in Ted's family and they weren't able to take Nymphadora. Kaylie, it's only for one night and besides, it'll prepare us for whenever, you know, we have our own little ones." Sirius said with a small smile.

"I wasn't apposed to it, I was just wondering who she was." Kaylie shrugged. Suddenly, she smiled.

"What's with the smile?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just realized that I didn't get my kiss yet." she said, with a quiet giggle.

"Well then, let's fix that." he smirked, pressing her up against the wall as he kissed her. "Welcome home."

As his hands traveled down her torso, she stopped him. "Child in the other room." she raised her eyebrows and walked back into the dining room.

--

"Kaylie, are you sure?" Sirius hissed in the dark.

It was several hours later. Nymphadora couldn't sleep and Sirius had allowed her to in bed with them. Kaylie hadn't really minded until Sirius felt the urge for a "midnight snack." He had only dared to suggest it once the child's breathing had turned into deep breaths as she laid between the two of them.

"Sirius, quit asking! It's inappropriate! I don't want to mentally scar this little girl!" Kaylie hissed, getting annoyed.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep." he sighed and she felt him shift in the bed.

"Good night." she said, also rolling over.

For the next ten minutes, Kaylie was surprised not to hear Sirius' voice. As she moved her legs around under the sheets, one of the pantlegs of her flannel pajama bottom rode up her leg, exposing all the way up to her knee. She felt the urge to fix it, but was too lazy to do so. Sirius sighed, and once again, shifted in the bed.

Kaylie shivered as Sirius dragged his toe down her exposed calf.The muscles in her leg clenched involuntarily and she could almost hear him smirk in the darkness.

Kaylie let out a silent sigh and threw back the sheets as she got out of the bed. She walked briskly across the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. Within seconds of having the doors closed, Sirius knock quietly. She opened the door and pulled him in quickly.

"You're just lucky that I'm still up for it, you shooting me down like that earlier!" Sirius said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Just shut up and keep stripping!" she said, throwing her tanktop on the floor in a heap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and latched her legs around his waist.

AN - Chapter title and lyrics courtesy of O.A.R.


	16. Chapter 16

Oops. Didn't realize how short this chapter was. SORRY! I was going to add more to it but decided not to. ...what else? well, I can't remember anything I was put in this. so, enjoy the chapter.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Sixteen - Tell Me Soon_

_Tell me you love me, it's all I want to hear_

_Tell me you love me_

_It's all I want to hear from you_

_Tell me soon_

--

_November 13th, 1981_

_Azkaban Prison_

As Kaylie walked toward his cell in the presence of a dementor, she wasn't sure she could see do this. A chill ran down her spine as she walked passed the cells of other prisoners. She was afraid to see him.

It had been two weeks since, well, since everything happened.

As she stopped at his cell, she looked through the bars. God, she couldn't believe she was here.

He stepped up to the bars with only a hint of a smile. He looked thinner, after only two weeks. He looked completely different.

"Hey." he said, trying to smile as he slid his hand through the bars and carressed her cheek.

"Hi." she said, her voice breaking.

"Kaylie, it's okay." he said, trying to soothe her.

"Sirius, no it's not. James and Lily are dead. Harry's with those horrid Muggles, and you're... you're in here." she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Kaylie, I want you to look at me." Sirius said, but she couldn't. She took a deep, shaky breath and when she went to exhale, she coughed, doing so, a tear traveled down her cheek. "Kaylie, look at me." he pleaded. She took another deep breath and did as he told her to.

Looking into his eyes only brought more tears. Though he had lost weight and looked tired and worn, his eyes were the same. Looking into his warm eyes brought back to Kaylie a flood of memories.

"Kaylie, I don't know when I'm getting out of here, if ever. But, no matter what happens, know that I do love you, no matter what, and I will always be thinking about you." Sirius promised her. Kaylie choked and coughed again, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Come on, Kaylie, don't cry."

"I'm... sorry." she said, sobbing quietly as he wrapped his arms around her the best he could. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?" he murmered into her hair, inhaling the familiar scent.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?"

"God, I should have told you when I found out." she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, more tears flowing over.

"Kaylie, tell me."

"I found out two weeks before Halloween. I was pregnant." Kaylie didn't look at him. His heart sank at the word. 'Was.' It rang in his head like a gun shot.

"Kaylie," he said quietly, cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I just keep thinking that if I had told you before everything happened, that maybe it would have been okay. Maybe I wouldn't have lost it. And that maybe, it a few months, I'd have something good to wake up to everymorning, like I did before." she coughed again. "Sirius, I just miss you, so much."

"I know. Kaylie, I miss you too. And I love you." Sirius told her, wiping the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. He kissed her with more passion than he ever had before. It was all that he had in him. She melted as he ran his tounge along her bottom lip and massaged her tounge.

As they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "So, I guess I'll see you around, then." he said, smirking. Kaylie smiled, her breathing heavy.

"I guess so." she said weakly. She looked at him again, sadly before turning and leaving the prison. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked, and it nearly destroyed her completely.

AN - Chapter title and lyrics courtesy of Rooney.


	17. Chapter 17

yeah, new chapter. no school today for me, either. yays! haha. pay attention to the dates please, i don't want my precious readers to get confuzzled. okay then, enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seventeen - Fidelity_

_And suppose I never met you_

_Suppose we never fell in love_

_Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft_

_Suppose I never ever saw you_

_Suppose I just kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall_

_Just to break my fall_

_Just to break my fall_

_Break my fall_

_Break my fall_

--

_January 1st, 1977_

"Well, this is comfy." Sirius said flatly.

Perched on his chest, Kaylie giggled. "I'd say so." she looked at him in the focused darkness. They were crammed on the small sofa and the only comfortable position was the one that they were in, which was her laying on top of his on the tiny sofa.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling soflty as he stroked her hair.

"Nothing. Just thinking." she sighed, moving up closer to his face.

"Okay then." Sirius said, kissing her. She relaxed completely as his tounge explored her mouth. As gentlely as he could, he repositioned the two of them on the sofa, her body under his.

"Sirius?" she whispered as his kissed along her jaw line and moved down to kiss her neck.

"Hmm?" he responded, pausing momentarily.

"I love you." she said quietly as he continued to kiss her.

"I love you, too." he said, looking at her before kissing her lips.

"Good." Kaylie said, pushing him into a sitting position.

"Wh-?" he started as she sat up as well, untangling her limbs from hers. She pressed him against the back of the sofa as she slid into his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Kaylie?" Sirius whispered sharply, looking into her eyes.

"Just relax." she said quietly, smirking slightly as she kissed him. As she kissed him, she slid her hands under his shirt, exploring his chest. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him hungrily. She began fiddling blindly with the drawstring on his plaid flannel bottoms.

He stopped her, pulling away as best he could. "Kaylie, are you sure?" he looked her in the eye.

She was breathing was heavy and her hair was frazzled and she looked sexier than he'd ever seen her. She kissed him again, but not roughly.

"I'm sure." she said, nodding, before pulling her top over her head.

--

_June 12th, 1993_

Kaylie's eyes snapped open. She sat up in her large bed and looked around her dark bedroom. She heard nothing and saw nothing. She sighed and laid back down, burying her face in her pillow.

Why had she dreamed about him. It'd been nearly eight years since she'd seen him. Thinking about it, chills ran down her spine. She was close to sleep when she heard the barking. She groaned and threw back the sheets on her bed and padded out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Jazz, come here." she said sleepily clapping her hands. The dog didn't come. "Jazz, where are you?" she wandered down the hall to the living room.

"Hey." he smiled at her.

Her heart skipped at least five beats.

There he was, the man she'd been dreaming about only ten minuntes ago, sitting on her couch, petting her golden retriever.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Kaylie said, clamping her hands over her ears. "You're _not_ here!"

"I am." Sirius said, standing up off the sofa.

"No, you're in prison. You've been there for twelve years." she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Kaylie, I'm out." he took a few step toward her.

"Stay away from me, dammit!" Kaylie shouted, stepping back toward the stairs. "I want you to get out of here! You're lucky I don't owl the dementors right now."

"Kaylie, please, just liste-"

"Get out!" she shouted, drawing her wand.

"Fine. I'm leaving." he said, looking her over again quickly before walked to the door.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, Kaylie's knees buckled, sending her down into a crumbled heap on the floor. She looked at her hand and relalized she was shaking all over.

How could he do this to her? She was over him. She thought she was. Was she?

She still had his ring attached to the necklace he had given her over fifteen years ago. She touched the chain. There it was. Chills ran down her spine. Still shaking, she carefully got to her feet and walked slowly to the door and flipped on the porch light.

She opened it and stepped onto the porch in the early June warmth. The wood felt rough under her bare feet. She shivered again and walked down the wooden steps and stood in the yard, feeling the cool grass between her toes.

"Sirius?" she asked in the stillness. "Where are you?"

"I'm here." he said behind her, as she whipped around to see him. She took a breath and let it out before running to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

--

When Kaylie rolled over the next morning, Sirius was propped up on an elbow, looking down at her.

"Morning." he said quietly, pushing a few locks of her hair out of her eyes. She smiled groggily as she stretched, a chill running down her spine.

"How did you sleep?" she asked before yawning.

"Better than I have in twelve years." he said smiling as he leaded down and kissed her. She sighed quietly as she rolled closer to him, her back against his chest. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"It's still early. I'll get up in an hour and call off for the week." she said sleepily.

"Why are you going to do that?" Sirius asked quietly, bending down close to her ear.

"Because I need a little vacation." she said, turning her head to kiss him. Sirius sighed contently and rested his head on her bare shoulder.

"I can't believe you still wear this thing." he said, toying with her necklace, which was the only thing she had on. Kaylie chuckled quietly, resting her head against his.

"The two best presents I ever recieved." she said quietly, smiling to herself. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck, pausing to inhale her scent.

"I missed you so much." he murmered into her neck, sending chills down her spine.

She frowned slightly as she rolled onto her other side, their faces only an inch and a half away from each other. "I missed you, too." she said sadly, pressing her lips against his gently.

"I love you." Sirius told her, smiling sadly as he pushed several dark curls behind her ear.

She pressed her lips together. It felt so good for him to be touching her again. Everytime his fingertips brushed across her cheek lovingly, her skin seemed to burn with pleasure.

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. "I love you too." Kaylie told him, still not believing he was with her again.

AN - Chapter title and lyrics courtsey of Regina Spektor.


	18. Chapter 18

Yeah. New chapter. I'm hopefully goinna be able update before next thursday when i'm leaving for Washington D.C. but yeah, if your in high school and in JSA and you have Winter Congress in D.C. next week, you might see me! haha, but if anybody has any songs they'd like to see as a chapter title, send me a message! enjoy the chapter!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eighteen - Holiday_

_Before I run far away_

_I need to take a holiday_

_Maybe it's a fall from grace_

_I gotta to find a new place_

_A holiday_

_I'll set off on a new chase_

_I gotta to see a new face_

_I need to take a holiday_

--

_May 19th, 1994_

"And what if I don't want you to go?" Kaylie asked, sitting on the bed cross legged as Sirius packed a bag. "What if I want you to stay here with me?"

"Kaylie, come on, we've talked about this." he paused, turning to look at her. "I have to go. This may be the last time I get to clear my name."

"I know. But, what if something happens?" she asked, scrambling off the bed, walking toward him. "What if they catch you? Sirius, the papers say that they're not going to show any mercy. Sirius, please, don't risk it." she begged, her eyes wet.

He sighed, looking into her eyes. "Kaylie, I'll be fine. Only four people in the world know about me being Animagus. I'll be careful, I promise. If I clear my name, our lives will go back to the way they were before everything happened twelve years ago."

"Sirius, but I like what we have now!"

"Kaylie, how can you? You quit the job that you held for almost fifteen years, the job that you loved. We're both cooped up and everytime somebody comes for a visit..." his voice trailed off.

"Sirius, please. Don't go." she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into the smooth skin. "I can't loose you, Sirius, not now especially. Just please, stay here." he could feel her hot tears on his neck.

"Kaylie, calm down." Sirius told her, smoothing her hair as she cried.

"Don't tell me to calm down." she said, pulling away from him. "Just go. I don't care anymore."

"Kaylie." he said as he heard the door of the bathroom slam shut. This had been the norm lately. He sighed as he sat down on the couch, watching the clock.

After waiting ten minutes, he got up and walked toward the bathroom. He knocked quietly before trying the doorknob. It was still locked. "Kaylie, open the door." he said quietly. He heard the lock turn and the door opened slowly.

"What do you want?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip, looking down at her feet.

"Come here." he said and she walked forward two steps into his arms, still looking down. "I love you." he murmered into her hair.

"I know, and I'm sorry." she sobbed, burying her face in his neck. "I wouldn't be able to do this on my own."

"I know. And you're not going to be on your own." he said, his hand slipping up her shirt and resting on her five-month pregnant stomach. "I'll be fine. I swear."

"I'll hold you to that, then." Kaylie said smiling. She kissed him and rested her hand onto of his on her belly.

"Turn around." he told her. She looked slightly confused, but did as he told her. He lifted her hair and gently unhooked the necklace he had given her eighteen years ago. He slid the ring he had given her off the chain and replaced the necklace around her neck, kissing the back of her neck, just as he had done then first time he put it on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, turning back to him, confussion in her eyes.

"In a week or two, my name will be clear. You be able to wear this ring, like you used to, and say, in public, that you're going to marry me. And then, in a few months, when you have the baby, everybody will know that it's my baby." Sirius told her, holding the ring up with one hand, the other, pressed against her belly.

"That future sounds just about perfect." she said, tilting her head a little as he slid the ring onto her finger before kissing her. They stood there, for fifteen minutes, his arms around her tightly, her face buried in his neck.

"Kaylie," he whispered, "I better get going."

"No!" Kaylie said, snapping to her senses. "Please, just one more hour. Please."

"Okay," he said, laughing quietly as he sat down on the sofa, pulling her down with him. "One more hour." he said, kissing her hair.

She was asleep within ten minutes, but he stayed the entire hour, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders. When the clock struck two am, he sighed and looked down at her, sleeping like an angel.

Carefully, Sirius picked her up, her head still on her shoulder. As he laid her down on their bed, he looked her over, his breath catching in his throat. His hand resting on her belly, he kissed her forehead and lingered for a moment.

--

Kaylie rolled over in the morning and the space next to her was empty. Cold swept over her body. Early morning light was streaming through the bedroom curtains and was hurting her eyes.

Slowly, she got out of bed and walked through the house, a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

She stopped in the kitchen where laying on the counter top was her favorite picture.

It had been taken on the day they left Hogwarts, of her and Sirius. She watched the scene play out. Her and Sirius waving at the camera, then he swiftly whirled around and kissed her, dipping her deeply. On the back of the photo he had scrawled "I love you." He had dated it June 2nd, 1977. She noticed something else.

Now scrawled in below it, was written "I still love you." Dated May 20th, 1994.

AN - Chapter title and lyrics courtsey of Boys Like Girls.


End file.
